


The Trial of Elphaba

by 18lzytwner



Series: Wicked Second Series [3]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Picks up where "The Winter of Our Discontent" leaves off. Elphaba and those that stand with her are headed back to the Emerald City. What awaits them there and what is to come will test the bonds of love, friendship, and the fabric of the Ozian Nation.  Fiyeraba, slight Gloq, mostly KhalindaThis story has some adult themes, I'm not entirely sure it meets the Mature rating level but be aware that warning are posted at the chapters where things get more adult.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sweet Oz!" Private Schultz said as he pulled the Village doors open with the help of his comrades. The Captain's steed rushed through as soon as the opening was large enough and headed down toward the Dillamond's home.

"Get Lieutenant Balfour!" Schultz shouted down the way to his comrades and one man shot off toward the barracks. The morning sun had come up over the horizon but the temperatures had not risen since the night before.

The shouting and sounds of feet and hooves tramping the earth made the Dillamond's rush outside. Seeing the Captain slumped over his bride-to-be and not wearing a coat, they quickly shouted for help. Everyone nearby, Animals and Gale Force alike, rushed over and helped get both down off the horse and into the house.

"Are they alive?" Lieutenant Balfour asked as he shooed away all the curious onlookers, leaving only those that could help.

"The Captain is barely breathing. We need to bring his core temperature up slowly but otherwise he looks unharmed. Help me get him near the fire, wrap him in blankets, and start heating water. We'll need to soak him in warm water," Mrs. Dillamond instructed. Balfour nodded and quickly had help moving the Captain near the fire and then started collecting water to boil.

"Lady Glinda has lost a lot of blood but I think the medic who wrapped her wound bought us some time along with the cold temperatures. We'll need to warm her as well but it might be best if we patch her up first," the Goat said.

"Why didn't Miss Fae patch her up?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

"Oh Oz…" his wife murmured. The thought had not occurred to anyone until that moment. Shaking the fears that were rushing to the forefront away, Mrs. Dillamond took charge.

"No time for that now. We must get these two healthy first," she said. They got to work, all wondering what had happened to their friends when they entered the enemy village to the north.

"Move out!" Came the shout of Corporal Reap. He'd been voted in charge since the Lieutenant and Sergeant were under arrest and the Captain was off trying to save Lady Glinda. They had loaded a still unconscious Elphaba into the first wagon they were using to carry some of the belongings of those now committed to Oz and the new government. Originally the hope had been to just take horses and people bringing only what they could carry but there were not enough horses to carry everyone. Wagons were then loaded when first light dawned and the group was off later than the Corporal would have hoped but with any luck they would still make the walls of the Village by nightfall.

Those arrested would have typically forced to walk but the fact of the matter was that the train of people was going to be much slower due to the large number of them that the Corporal decided they should be tied to their horses. In order to keep them from escaping, the rope was then tied to the back of the first wagon.

"I worry for Miss Elphaba," Theo said quietly to Fiyero.

"As do I my friend," he frowned.

"I know that's all we can do for now but should it come down to it, I will more than gladly sacrifice my life so that the world will understand the truth," Theo told him.

"Let us hope it does not come to that. Though your bravery means more than you know," Fiyero smiled slightly. Just then a scream came from the wagon in front of them.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero strained against the ropes that bound him but all they did was to dig deeper into his straw and slowly wreck the stitching job that had been done.

"I've got her," the medic promised as he swung his horse close to the wagon and jumped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Elphaba I'm here to help you. What's wrong?" The medic asked as he carefully took hold of her hands which she was flailing around, desperately trying to figure out why she her ankles were tied to the wagon.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who is Elphaba?" She demanded regretting it immediately as her head pounded. She put a hand to her temple and found the bandage that the medic had put on her cut. Carefully he helped her back into the laying down position.

"I'm the medic from Lieutenant Balfour's regiment of the Gale Force. My name is Billy. You suffered a head injury and we're taking you back to the Animal Village. You are Elphaba," he slowly and calmly explained the situation. He didn't have the heart to tell her why she was tied to the wagon.

"If I am Elphaba why don't I remember my own name?" She asked; her tone grew hushed.

"As I said, you took a nasty blow to the head. To be honest, I'm glad you're even awake," Billy explained.

"Why is it so cold?" She was freezing and it wasn't until now that they both noticed it.

"I'll get you another blanket. It's the middle of winter, I'm afraid," Billy smiled slightly and moved to look for one of the extra saddle blankets they had grabbed from the barn.

"How long was I unconscious?" She asked.

"Not more than a couple of hours," he smiled slightly as he brought the extra blanket over.

"I don't remember it being winter," Elphaba admitted.

"Well to be fair you didn't remember your name either. It's ok. I figure things will slowly come back to you. How's the pain in your head?" Billy wanted to know.

"Excruciating," she told him as she paused, "and I think I'm hallucinating."

"Why is that?" The medic raised an eyebrow.

"My skin is green," Elphaba's eyes went wide and then quickly went down to squinting. Billy paused, unsure of how to handle this.

"As far as I know, you've always been green," he wasn't sure if he was right but ever since hearing of the green skinned woman's existence, he figured she had to have been green for a long time.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Why don't you try to rest and we'll fill in more details when we arrive at the village?" Billy suggested.

"Don't leave me," her voice was small and frightened. Never once had the medic ever heard nor seen the woman before him of being afraid and he smiled slightly.

"Tell you what. I need to go make sure my horse is keeping up. I'll be right back in five minutes ok?" He smiled slightly.

"Ok," she agreed. He nodded and ducked out of the wagon. His horse was right beside the wagon. The highly trained animal refused to leave the side of the wagon, knowing his rider would come out soon.

"Good boy Maximus. Come on. We have to find Master Fiyero," Billy smiled and he hopped onto the horse's back. Then he maneuvered so he was next to the Scarecrow.

"What happened? How is she?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"She's had severe memory loss and she's in a lot of pain. I worry that she will not be capable of understanding what will happen when we return to the Emerald City," he laid it out for him.

"How bad is the memory loss?" Fiyero swallowed hard.

"She couldn't remember that she was green. I told her that she'd always been that way, I hope I was right," Billy said.

"Oh Oz," Fiyero was close to breaking down.

"Was I wrong?" The medic asked.

"No, but I worry that once her memories start coming back, she may not be able to handle what she sees," the Scarecrow admitted.

"What do you mean?" Billy was confused. Surely she had been through some rough times but the core of her existence could not have been that terrifying.

"She was born that way and with that she was born into a family controlled by a crazed man, bent on making every day of her existence a living hell," Fiyero told him.

"Oh Oz," Billy didn't like where this was going.

"She never fully opened up to me about the scale of the abuse but it was clear from the time we spent together, that both the mental and physical scars haunt her every dream and every waking moment. Despite burying it deep in her mind, it's always there, lurking. Waiting for the moment she lets her guard down; waiting to make her relive the pain and the suffering. You can't leave her alone. Promise me," Fiyero begged.

"I won't, I promise," Billy nodded and with that moved back toward the wagon, determined to keep Elphaba safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The caravan arrived at the village as the sun was beginning to set. The soldiers let the group in and quickly dispersed the women and children to homes willing to foster them. They were met with some resistance as most had only heard how horrible Animals could be but soon the new visitors and their foster families were getting all settled.

Fiyero, Sergeant Zetti, Lieutenant Ronin, Private Roth, Theodore, and Olaf were led into the conference room where they were locked in. Elphaba was carried to the Dillamond's who were both surprised to learn of what had happened in the Village. Billy explained everything and promised that part of his duty was not letting Elphaba or Glinda out of his sight. He was then directed to the Captain who was recovering on the couch in the living room.

"Everyone make it back?" He asked.

"Yes but I don't see how you can leave those under arrest, still under arrest," Billy spoke bluntly.

"How do you figure?" The Captain eyeballed him.

"Elphaba doesn't even know who she is. I had to explain to her why her skin was green. I think that it would not be out of the question to release the prisoners and reinstate them. She's not a danger to anyone. At this point, I'd probably have to teach her how to tie her own shoes. Moreover, she's had multiple opportunities to destroy everyone here but she never did. If she was as "wicked" as they say, would she not have destroyed every Gale Force soldier who would have tried to enter the village? Would she have travelled all the way to the Emerald City where she could have been killed on the spot? Captain, you have to understand..."

"I understand perfectly well but you know as well as I, that if I do not hold them accountable and if someone leaves this village and blabs, we're all dead. It is only by sheer luck we have managed so far. I intend to get those arrested to the Emerald City where Brrr is currently running things and leave the decision to him. If the good people of the Emerald City see their temporary leader holding those who would stand up for the witch and for Animals accountable, it may just make the hatred of Animals decrease. When everyone discovers that Elphaba is incapable of aiding in her own defense and that she is as harmless as a butterfly, they will undoubtedly feel she could not be held responsible. Besides we have proven most of the myths surrounding her false just by the fact that we're all still standing here. That and most of what the Wizard said were all lies too. If he lied about who he was, could not also lie about Elphaba? Not to mention, Morrible's lies that she spewed. Her trial illuminated quite a bit about the old codfish. Her execution became a national holiday for cripes sake!" Khalil was working himself up and Mrs. Dillamond came in and demanded that the two put a stop to it. The Captain's heart needed to be examined after he practically froze to death and she didn't want to put extra strain on him. Billy nodded and left to find Elphaba.

"Oh Lady Glinda, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here," Billy stood at attention as he entered the bedroom where Elphaba had been brought in. the blonde had taken a seat next to the bed where her friend was lying.

"Billy!" Elphaba was all smiles.

"Hi there Elphaba. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head feels a little better but I don't remember this place," her face fell.

"I was just trying to help her remember who I was," Glinda had a slight frown on her face.

"It is going to take some time but I'm glad that both of you are alive and well. How is your shoulder?" Billy wanted to know.

"It hurts but as soon as I gain a little strength back, I'm going to try and heal it. I need to help the Captain as well, if I can," the blonde admitted. Billy nodded and noted that Elphaba had grown bored with the conversation. She was playing with her long hair as if she was trying to figure out how it was attached to her head.

"The next few weeks are going to be brutal," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on some darker moments in Elphie's past. So the rating is a strong T. No graphic details but some insinuations.

Two days later, the temperatures had warmed considerably and the sun was actually beginning to feel warm. It was still a month before Spring but any weather where it was warm enough to venture out without getting oneself in major medical trouble was a good thing. The Captain was showing no ill effects and Glinda had managed to regain enough strength to heal herself. Khalil refused her help, citing that everything must look on the up and up, and that despite the love they shared he had no choice.

" _What if this trial finds me guilty? Will you stand by while they carry out my sentence?" Glinda wanted to know._

" _If the trial finds you guilty, I will do everything in my power to save you. If I cannot then I will stand with you and beg the court to give me your same fate," Khalil put a hand to cheek._

" _I would not want to see you suffer. I could not bear it," the blonde had tears running down her cheeks._

" _I would suffer a thousand deaths if it meant I could be with you," the Captain told her, his own eyes were being to tear as he pulled her into him and buried his head into her hair._

"Captain! Captain! Are you all right?" Lieutenant Balfour asked.

"Huh?" The Captain shook himself from the memories of the evening prior. Despite every need to show no impropriety, the two had spent the night in each other's arms, making love, at the Dillamond's house. The next morning, Glinda was transferred to the conference room and locked in with the others, with the exception of Elphaba.

"Are you all right sir? The caravan must leave at the first rays of dawn. Without enchantment, the horses will take longer to reach Kiamo Ko," Lieutenant Balfour pointed out.

"I understand Lieutenant. We will be ready to go. You have things under control here, I trust? Mrs. Dillamond will act as medic to the men if they need one. I need Corporal Anderson with me in case Miss Elphaba runs into trouble," Khalil said.

"Yes, Captain. Everything is in control here. I wish you luck and a safe journey. How will we know the outcome of everything to come?" Balfour asked.

"I will send word and with any luck everyone minus Lady Glinda and myself will be back. You will then trade places with Lieutenant Ronin and head home to that wife and child of yours," the Captain smiled slightly.

"I know she will be anxious to see me," Balfour smiled.

"I'm sure. Just long enough to hand off diaper duty," Khalil chuckled.

"Probably, sir," the Lieutenant saluted and then left to make sure the prisoners were ready for transport. They would be loaded onto a wagon and tied together. Then they would be tied to the wagon. Khalil did not expect much resistance considering the fact that Glinda could have used her magic to free everyone already but he still had to make it look good.

"Ready Corporal?" Khalil asked as Reap entered the Captain's bedroom.

"I am if you are sir," Reap smiled slightly.

"What do you want to say son? I know that look," the Captain said. He knew all his men and that worked to his advantage because he knew when they had doubts and he let them express them.

"Are we sure we need to do this?" Reap asked.

"As much as I hate the idea, I have no choice. Besides if this works out then Miss Elphaba will be free. She won't have to hide anymore," Khalil gave him a tight smile.

"That's why you're the Captain, sir," Reap nodded.

"You'll get there someday Corporal. As it stands, you're due for a promotion," the Captain gave him a wink and then they headed out into the barracks and then out to the wagon. Inside, Billy was checking everyone over, making sure they would survive the trip.

"Are you ready Corporal Anderson?" The Captain asked, as he climbed atop his horse.

"Ready sir," Billy nodded.

"Then off we go," Khalil nodded. He led his horse around to the front of the wagon and Reap hopped into the driver's seat with Private Schultz. The wagon moved toward the gates and then out into the wilderness.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked for the third time.

"The Emerald City," Fiyero smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Why?" She asked that for the second time and Fiyero was beginning to worry about her short term memory.

"We didn't follow the rules like everyone else," he said. She hung her head and nodded as if she was processing but wasn't entirely sure she understood. Fiyero gave Billy a look and he moved over to the emerald beauty.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked. It was the same question he'd asked earlier but he wanted to see if the answer was the same.

"My head hurts," she admitted.

"I know," Billy smiled slightly and then asked,

"Concussions will do that to you. Do you remember who you are?"

"I'm Elphaba," she smiled slightly. That was good.

"I'm green," she continued. Billy nodded.

"And I deserve to be punished," she said. Billy gave her a look and so did Fiyero.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"I'm a naughty girl and naughty girls get tied up," she explained.

"Who thinks you're naughty?" Fiyero suddenly spoke up.

"Daddy. He says I was born that way. That the only way to fix me is to tie me up and show me what happens to girls who have been naughty," the statement floored everyone who heard it. Billy quickly untied Elphaba from everyone else. She crawled into Fiyero's lap and the Scarecrow pulled her as close as he could.

"You're a good person, Fae. Everyone knows it," he tried to reassure her. Billy moved away and sat down next to Glinda.

"What's happening to her?" The blonde asked.

"Seeing her ankles and wrists bound must have brought some memories to the surface. They will come back in bits and pieces. I fear that I know all too well what she was getting at though. I had Mrs. Dillamond help her get cleaned up and she said…," he heaved a sigh without completing the sentence.

"The scars on her back?" Glinda asked.

"Yes those," Billy nodded.

"I'm afraid that isn't the worst of it," the blonde sighed.

"I don't like where this is going," the medic said.

"I fear it will all come out at the trial. The Elphie I knew would die of embarrassment," Glinda told him.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"She swore me to secrecy. I can't in good conscience betray her trust now. You have to understand, she never told Fiyero, as far as I know. She didn't even know how to begin. The only reason she told me was because…" Glinda pulled up short, to say any more now would it give too much away.

"Then when the time comes she will tell everyone in her own way. I must alert the Captain to the latest development and I will try to impress upon him the seriousness of what we are dealing with," Billy gave a tight smile and headed toward the back of the wagon. Fiyero looked at Glinda and she bit her lip.


	5. Chapter 5

The tiny caravan pulled into the Emerald City just as the sun was setting three days later. The rest of the trip had been uneventful. Everyone was thankful for it but still they worried that more of Elphaba's memories would float to the surface when no one, including herself, would have wanted them.

The group was led up the stairs to a waiting Brrr in the throne room. The Lion had assumed control after word had not been sent from the Animal Village in quite some time. The Council had originally objected but when they saw the instructions given him by Lady Glinda, the begrudgingly accepted.

"Lady Glinda! What is going on?" Brrr asked as he saw the entire group being walked in, all of them now handcuffed.

"This group is charged with treason, King Brrr, for their willful alliance with the Wicked Witch," Captain Khalil explained.

"You found the Wicked Witch?" Brrr gave him a look while trying to bury his own concern.

"We did Your Highness. She is right here," Khalil brought her forth from behind the group and immediately Brrr could see something was wrong.

"She doesn't look as scary as the tales say," the Lion said.

"I fear one of my men ignored my orders and hit her with his rifle. She suffered brain trauma and is but a shell of who she once was," Khalil told him.

"Are you sure it is not a trick? All of these people stood by her? Including Lady Glinda, your fiancée? They were not tricked into believing they stand with her?" Brrr inquired.

"It is not a trick sir. As she has been recovering her memories, painful trauma from her childhood has surfaced. If she is tricking us then she is doing a very good job. The group stands with her, despite it all," the Captain said.

"Then I have no choice but to uphold your charges. Hold the prisoners in the cells in the basement. I want the Doctors to look at the Witch and see if she can be part of her own defense. Dependent upon her examination, we will proceed from there. I will alert the Council and set a date for trial," Brrr nodded. With that the group was dismissed and turned to head toward their fate of the musty cells in the basement. However as they were separated from Elphaba she screamed,

"Fiyero!"

"Stay strong Fae! We'll be together again soon!" He promised her and if he'd had a real heart, it would have broken as tears streamed down her face.

"Fiyero?" One of the new guards looked at him with a look in his eye, that Fiyero knew all too well, anger. The Lion heard the remark and roared across the room,

"Put aside your grudges and judgments on these prisoners! None of them are to be harmed until the court has made its ruling! Any hair or straw on anyone's head is found out of place and expect the punishment to be severe!" The guards nodded, sure that the new ruling entity meant it and led the group down to their new home in the basement.

"It'll be all right Elphaba. The nice doctors just want to have a look at you and then you can join Fiyero," Khalil smiled at her but the fear in her eyes told him that his word was not enough. He scooped her up into his arms and continued on the journey down to the infirmary. She didn't fight him and instead just cried into the shoulder of his uniform. It wasn't until they'd made it through the doors that he realized that Boq was still there. The poor Munchkin was not healing well and his mental state was suffering as well. The devoted medical staff was trying their best but who knew if Boq really had the will to live anymore. However, he didn't get to ponder further on that because when Boq saw Elphaba, he started screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading into more adult themes here so a strong T rating for this chapter.

The nurses quickly sedated the screaming Munchkin and the Head Nurse whirled around to the Captain.

"What on Oz are you thinking bringing that in here?" She spat. The words struck Elphaba hard and she buried her face deeper into the Captain's shoulder. Upon seeing this, the nurse immediately felt guilty.

" _She_  needs medical attention," Khalil gave her a look.

"I'll get Doctor Haluk and Karl," the nurse nodded and was off. Khalil sat down on a nearby bed and carefully extracted Elphaba from his arms.

"The doctor will see you soon and we'll see about getting you well again," he smiled.

"Why?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. It was the question of the day. Should they help her, she would stand trial and possibly pay for her crimes by way of burning at the stake. If she could not be helped that would actually be better. It sounded like a terrible thing to think but the Captain didn't know what else he should be thinking.

"Because you hit your head," he responded.

"So they can arrest me again?" She wanted to know.

"Possibly but don't worry. We'll figure that all out later," Khalil smiled again as Doctor Haluk arrived.

"Captain the nurse said you brought in a special patient," the doctor's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yes and she needs more help than my medic could give her," Khalil quickly explained the incident leading up to Elphaba's head injury, leaving out the other occurrences at the little Wizard-loving village.

"They want her well to stand trial don't they?" He asked.

"Yes that is the plan," Khalil said.

"Karl, would you escort the lady to the exam room? I need to get a few more details," Haluk smiled.

"Yes, sir," the assistant smiled and approached Elphaba. She scrambled up the bed and it was only until the Captain said it was ok for her to go with Karl, that she relaxed and walked with the assistant.

"Her motor skills seem rather fine but what can you tell me about her condition on the way here?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"Old memories have begun to surface but memories from over a decade ago. She had to be told that she had always been green and that it was winter time. Her memories, they…" Khalil paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"What is it?" Haluk gave him a questioning look.

"Best guess is that she was abused by her father. Some of the things she's said have just rocked my men to their core. I don't think she's trying to trick us either. If she is, she's got one heck of a twisted imagination," the Captain explained.

"Good heavens," Haluk shook his head.

"I wish I could say that I want you to help her but I worry what might happen if you do," Khalil admitted.

"Yes between the trial and the memories she may become more broken than she already is. I will examine her to the best of my ability and let you know what happens," Haluk nodded.

"Good, thanks Doctor," the Captain gave a tight smile as the doctor turned and headed for the exam room.

About an hour later, Haluk emerged and the look on his face said mostly what it needed to say. The Captain swallowed hard as the Doctor approached him.

"How bad is it?" Khalil wanted to know.

"She has severe memory loss followed by the fact that some short term memories seem to get lost amongst the shuffle. I can't imagine she'll be able to aid in her own defense. Beyond that, she may be like this permanently. I can't see inside her head to tell if there is swelling or bleeding so I can only guess that the hits were hard but not enough to fracture her skull. That may be a good thing but honestly only time will tell. I can say that locking her up might not be such a good idea…" the doctor paused.

"What is it?" Khalil asked.

"Well while I was doing a full exam I found deep scarring on her back, some on her stomach, and evidence that she had some sort of surgery in her abdominal region. The stitching was not done very nicely and the scar would indicate that she had a country doctor do the work. Without opening her back up, I couldn't tell you what they did or why they did it and to be honest, I don't think I want to press her. When I asked about it she wouldn't answer despite trying to answer my questions about the other scars," Haluk explained.

"What were the causes of the other scars?" The Captain was afraid to ask but he felt he needed to, in order paint a picture for the Council.

"Whippings, beatings, and the occasional burn from something that probably was a fire poker," Haluk heaved a sigh. What he saw had ripped him apart at the seams.

"Good Oz," the Captain shook his head.

"Her father was a sick man and I think I know what the other scar is for but I personally don't want to traumatize her any more than I already have," the doctor admitted.

"What do you think it was from?" Khalil asked.

"Delivering a baby," Haluk swallowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark chapter. I hope you are all still with me. This is my first foray into such matters so I am sorry if anyone is offended or upset. I'm just trying to push the boundaries of my comfort zone. Thanks for your support and your patience. :)

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. Khalil sat down in the nearest spot he could find and gave a look at the doctor.

"It's only a supposition. There are other reasons for a scar like that but none of them are pleasant," Haluk admitted.

"Did you perform…"

"I did not. I wasn't going to subject her child-like mind to having to not only explain why I had to invade her personal areas but also preparing her for what memories that could flood back when I do. If it becomes necessary I will have a female nurse assist," the doctor cut him off.

"I understand. I must go inform King Brrr and the Council but first I need your help. Can you come with me for a little bit?" Khalil wanted to know as he stood.

"I can. Karl gave Miss Elphaba some medicine and she'll need to catch up on her sleep. Sergeant Collins promised to keep an eye on her. Especially since we must keep her away from Boq," Haluk said as they headed for the door together.

"Good. How is the Munchkin?" The Captain asked while they exited the infirmary and headed for the stairwell.

"Not good. Infection has set in and we've had to remove dead tissue. I'm not sure how much longer he can take it. He's a brave soul though, I'll give him that. He's never questioned my authority or any of the nurses and he's had to endure painful procedures without much complaint," the doctor sighed.

"What about his mental state?" Khalil wondered.

"Hit or miss. Some days he feels good and is a perfectly happy person and other days he's miserable. I've been reaching out to my colleagues to see if anyone could help determine what he's going through but no one has any ideas," Haluk shrugged as they walked down the staircase and into the basement. The Captain just shook his head.

"Why are we going down here anyway?" The doctor wanted to know. His confusion only abounded when he saw Lady Glinda locked up in a cell by herself. The cell next to it was full of Gale Force soldiers, two other men, and a Scarecrow.

"These fine people stood with Miss Elphaba when confronted about the truth about her. They are the only ones brave enough but I believe there will be more when your discovery comes out," Khalil explained.

"What is your stance Captain? Your fiancée stands arrested and could very well…"

"I stand by her and will do whatever it takes to free her but that is not the point of our visit. I believe that Lady Glinda can help you understand more about Miss Elphaba. They went to Shiz together," the Captain interrupted him as they approached the cells.

"I see. Yes she might be able to. Does anyone need medical attention whilst I'm here?" Haluk wondered.

"We're in good shape Doc," Sergeant Zetti said.

"Sergeant, I heard you took quite the shot to the gut while you were away. How is it that you are ok?" Haluk wanted to know.

"Miss Elphaba saved me. Seems only fair that I do the same," Zetti smiled.

"Truly she has no accounting for taste then," the Doctor smirked.

"I warned her but she wouldn't listen," Zetti chuckled.

"I imagine she didn't. She either showed great restraint or…"

"She is not the monster everyone makes her out to be," Fiyero spoke up.

"Says the man made of straw," Zetti teased.

"Ah you must be Fiyero. Miss Elphaba asked about you," the doctor said.

"How is she? Will she be all right?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"It is too early to tell but since she has no family around that I can ask about her medical history, I need to borrow Lady Glinda for a little while," Haluk admitted.

"Lieutenant Cengel, open the cell please," Khalil ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant quickly opened the door and fastened shackles to Glinda's wrists. She frowned but walked out of the cell toward the Doctor and her lover.

"What do you need Doctor?" Glinda wanted to know as she was led away. She worried about where this was headed.

"I think it best we wait until we have some privacy. I don't want everyone to know everything I've discovered just yet," Haluk gave a tight smile. The rest of the trip to the infirmary was silent. Once there, they went into the Doctor's office and he called for Karl to join them. Once the assistant had arrived, Haluk gave Glinda the report that he'd given the Captain.

"Do you know what the abdominal scar is from? Did she ever tell you why she has all those other terrible scars on her body?" Haluk wanted to know.

"You have to understand something Doctor, she swore me to secrecy. I cannot break that. Not now, not ever," the blonde said.

"It may go a long way to helping the court side with her on their decision. She may not be competent to aid in her own defense but that will not stop the Council from putting her through the wringer. If she is asked these questions on the stand and she clams up, they could view it as an act of defiance and convict her anyway. They are looking for a reason, any reason, to make her sound like what the Wizard told everyone. If what he said was in fact lies, we need to be able to prove it," the Doctor explained. Glinda heaved a sigh and nodded.

"First, I have to tell you something that I have not told anyone. Even Elphie doesn't know," the blonde said.

"What is it?" Khalil asked.

"Frex Thropp was not Elphie's real father. The Wizard was," the bomb was dropped and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She quickly explained the situation and how she had put two and two together. It was then obvious to them what she was getting at.

"I told you that to tell you this. Elphie always suspected that there was a reason her father hated her so, more than just because Nessa was a cripple. She never had any solid proof. One night, I came home from a party and Elphie was in bed. I was a little tipsy, and I woke her up. Well the fact of the matter was she was tipsy too and wasn't exactly sleeping. Apparently, she'd had a rough night, and had managed to get something to wash down her sorrows. The two of us ended up playing around and her guard was down. She was a wee bit tipsier than I and I had to help her out of her dress so she could go to bed properly instead of sleeping in that Oz-awful black dress she used to wear.

"Anyway, while I was helping her change, I saw the scars. Not having my wits about me, I asked her about them. She told me that after her Momsicle died, her father took everything out on her. She basically became a servant instead of the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. When things weren't just so, in the way he felt they should be, he'd beat her. Then I asked her about the large scar on her abdomen and she…" Glinda sucked her lips into her mouth. The next part was hard to speak of, not only for Elphie's sake but for her own.

"What is it sweetheart?" Khalil asked.

"Well one night, her father was drunk and he… he…" she just couldn't go through with the words that she had to say as tears rolled down her face.

"Please explain," Haluk urged as Khalil held onto her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"He told her that her mother was a whore and that she was going to be one too," by now Glinda could no longer hold back and the flood of emotions that had been on the precipice of tumbling down, let go.

"Why then would he need to operate on her?" Karl asked.

"It wasn't until a year after he started abusing her that she figured out something was going on with her body. Frex had the doctor come when it was time and instead of just delivering the child, he also made it so she could never get pregnant again," Glinda finally managed to get out.

"Great Oz," Doctor Haluk shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for telling us. I know it wasn't easy but it is necessary for the doctor. He may be able to help her physically as well as mentally," Khalil smiled slightly.

"You can't tell anyone what I've told you. If she regains her memory, she'll never forgive me even if it was to help her. Please, you have to promise," Glinda begged.

"There is no reason to tell anyone. I can make my own suppositions to the Council and that should suffice. I only hope that the memories from the traumatic incidents aren't required for everyone to hear. I'm just glad that I have a full picture so that when I'm treating her I know what I'm up against. I certainly don't want to do anything that may jeopardize her mental and physical well-being. I do have one more question to ask though," Haluk said.

"What is it?" Glinda bit her lip nervously.

"What became of the child?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Even in her tipsy state she would not tell me. I have no idea if she even knows what happened," the blonde admitted.

"As terrible as it sounds, my guess is that the child did not survive. No one of the Thropp family has claimed the right to lead the Munchkins. Munchkinland has been fighting ever since in an effort to discover who would lead them since they could not abide Lady Glinda ruling them," Karl spoke up.

"You have a point. A child out of wedlock would not look good for the Governor and he would not have wanted people to know what was really going on behind the mansion doors," Haluk nodded.

"Do not underestimate his ego or his foul sense of Munchkin tradition gentlemen. If that child was a boy, he would have found a way to keep it," Glinda's sudden venomous tone surprised them.

"Do you think he would even if he thought it was the result of an incestuous relationship?" Khalil gave her a concerned look.

"While he may have doted on Nessa, he wanted a son in the worst way. Someone to carry on the Thropp name mattered to him more than Elphie. Had he been alive long enough, he would have married Nessa off to sew up some ties with a neighboring country and kicked her out of the house. When Elphie's mom died any humanity in him died with her," Glinda spat.

"If what you say is true then it is definitely best to keep everything said in this room in this room. Should the news get out and there is even the slightest possibility of a Thropp heir the Munchkins may start ripping themselves apart looking for him. As for the little bomb shell about Miss Elphaba's true lineage, that will not help her case. That too must remain a secret," Haluk told them.

"Agreed," Khalil nodded. Just then a knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Karl opened the door.

"Doctor Haluk, the Council wants a report immediately. All prisoners are to be transported to the courtroom to be formally charged," the Head Nurse said.

"We will move everyone down there then. Karl, please prep Miss Elphaba," Haluk said.

"Yes Doctor," Karl quickly ducked out of the room.

"I'll fetch those downstairs. Glinda please stay with Miss Elphaba," Khalil gave her a quick smile and then was gone. Glinda moved out and found Karl gently waking Elphaba from the sleep that had been induced by the medicine.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

"The infirmary, I'm Karl," the assistant didn't like the sound of her voice. She seemed confused and she should not have been. Then he saw the blood trickling out of her nose.

"Doctor Haluk! Come quick!" He shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"It seems we are short a few defendants are we not?" Council Leader Augusto wondered as he did not see any females around. The group now stood in front of the Council and Brrr, waiting to hear the charges against them.

"We are but Doctor Haluk promised to bring them here," Captain Khalil said as he turned around. No one was coming through the courtroom doors and the Captain was about to send Lieutenant Cengel to find them when a nurse burst through the doors. She had obviously been running as her chest heaved and she gasped for breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Councilman Wiley wanted to know.

"There has been an emergency. Doctor Haluk has asked for the Captain," the nurse explained.

"What kind of emergency?" Khalil asked.

"Lady Glinda tried to help Miss Elphaba. Something has gone terribly wrong," she told them. Without thought, the Captain raced out of the room and headed for the infirmary.

"Lock the prisoners back in their cells. Council Members head down to the infirmary," Augusto ordered. With that the prisoners were led away. Fiyero tried to struggle but Zetti gave him a look. They were all worried about the two ladies but to fight now would be unwise. So they were led away to their cells, only being able to pray that the two friends were all right.

Captain Khalil burst through the doors to find Doctor Haluk sitting on the floor holding Glinda's head in his lap. He was trying to wake her up but it was not working. Khalil got down next to the doctor and gave him a look.

"Miss Elphaba began bleeding from her nose. Seconds later she lost consciousness. Lady Glinda stepped in and tried to use her magic to help her but something went wrong," the doctor explained.

"Why would Miss Elphaba's nose bleed cause her to lose consciousness?" Khalil asked.

"The injury she sustained must have caused bleeding in her brain. It explains why her head always hurt and why her symptoms appeared to be from a concussion. I can't do anything about it. It is a terminal condition," Haluk said.

"So Glinda tried to fix it?" The Captain looked down at his beloved and knew that despite everything, she was braver than she believed.

"She did but then they both collapsed and…" he didn't finish as a hand came up from the floor that was most certainly not either of theirs. The pink nail polish showed them what they needed to know.

"Little help?" She questioned in a soft tone.

"Of course, my love," Khalil gently leaned over from his kneeling position and scooped her into his arms. Holding her tight, he lifted them off the floor. He made for the nearest bed and laid her down.

"How are you feeling?" He wanted to know.

"I don't care how she feels. Doctor you will replace her restraints and have her taken to the cells immediately," Council Leader Augusto ordered.

"I will do no such thing. I have no idea what is wrong with her and I cannot in good faith discharge her to the custody of the Gale Force," Haluk stood up and got close to the Councilman.

"You will do as I…"

"He will do what is best for the patient. We are not savages gentlemen, let us remember that," Brrr spoke up. As much as the Council wanted to object, they knew it would be foolhardy. Brrr was now the leader of Oz even if temporarily, more so he was the leader of the Animals and to upset the delicate peace they had enjoyed would be suicide.

"Doctor Haluk! Miss Elphaba's pulse is weakening!" Karl called out in a panic.

"There is nothing I can do for her. If the magic worked then she should be able to recover on her own. If it did not, we're looking at a fatal condition. The only way for us to know would be for me to open her skull," Haluk heaved a sigh. It was a risky proposition. The chances of infection were high along with the chance that they could not fix the problem, making the chances of success very low.

"The magic worked doctor. If it didn't, I would not have passed out on you. You have to give it time," Glinda explained.

"I've lost her," Karl said, as the color drained from his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence flooded the room and a look of shock crossed Glinda's face. She had been sure that the spell had worked. Doctor Haluk moved to the still patient and double checked Karl's findings. Her pulse was in fact gone. He looked to the nearby clock and said,

"I'm calling it. Time of death…" he didn't finish that sentence as Elphaba's body arched off the bed as she gasped for air. Quickly both he and Karl helped her to sit up when her body hit the mattress. She heaved for air three more times before her breathing returned to normal. The doctor sent Karl off to fetch some water and when he returned, the doctor offered the drink to the green skinned woman.

"Miss Elphaba, do you know where you are?" Doctor Haluk asked. She looked around and then shook her head as she swallowed all of the water in the cup in one shot.

"Do you know who I am?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Doctor Haluk," she nodded.

"Very good. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Light headed," she replied.

"That is quite understandable. Do you have any pain anywhere or are you having trouble forming thoughts? Are the words hard to get out?" The Doctor was concerned given the fact that she had yet to make a complete sentence. The spell may have removed the pressure from her brain but that didn't mean that there wasn't serious damage left behind.

She opened her mouth to respond but she closed it again when she noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her with the exception of the Doctor and Karl.

"It's all right Miss Elphaba. Take your time. A lot has happened in the last week and you've been through a lot," he smiled slightly.

"I need everyone who is not essential medical personnel out of here. The last thing she needs is to have her senses overloaded," Haluk ordered.

"We will do no such thing! There are charges to be leveled at both Miss Elphaba and Lady Glinda. They will be issued here!" Council Leader Augusto shouted.

"Absolutely not! She has been traumatized enough for one day. Come back tomorrow when I've had a better chance to examine her and help her through this process," Haluk was not going to back down now.

"The shenanigans that have been going on around here will stop this instant! They will be chained to their beds and they will have the charges brought against them, right now!" Augusto rebutted. Brrr was about to step in when suddenly Elphaba started screaming. It took only a few moments but the world around her froze. The only one who did not was Glinda. The pink wearing Good Witch carefully exited her bed and walked over to her friend, despite being a little wobbly on her own legs.

"It's all right Elphie," Glinda ungracefully plopped down on the bed as her knees were still a little too weak from casting the spell. Embracing her friend, the screaming stopped and the crying began.

"I've got you Elphie. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. Not now, not ever again," the blonde promised as Elphaba continued to cry into her best friend's shoulder, soaking the pink material found there. Despite the fact that Elphaba was crying, Glinda took heart at the situation. Her magic was certainly back which meant possibly her memories and a way to defend herself without having all the dark secrets that had been spilled by the people around her come to light in a public forum.

The magic began to fade as the crying continued and slowly the room transformed back into the men and Animals that had been shouting previously. The shouting stopped as they realized that Glinda had somehow moved over to the green skinned woman and no one had managed to notice.

"Gentlemen, out of my infirmary now," Haluk was almost growling.

"Do as he says or you will find yourselves in the cells with those you are trying to convict," Brrr actually growled at the men of the Council. Quietly the men left the room leaving only the medical personnel and Captain Khalil.

"Captain I must insist that you go too. I need to calm Miss Elphaba down and as of yet I'm not sure what has resulted to make her cry," Haluk feared that memories were flooding back and that the crying was the result of remembering what had been so long buried.

"I…" Khalil started as his heart broke to see Elphaba balling like a baby into Glinda's shoulder.

"I will let you know when you can come and see Lady Glinda," he gave a slight smile and a wink. Khalil nodded and was gone.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Karl asked.

"I have no idea but we will do all we can for her now," Haluk smiled slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning dawned all too quickly and this time there was no stopping Augusto and the Council. Elphaba had been rousted from her bed by two Gale Force soldiers who quickly chained her wrists behind her and her ankles together, leaving only enough chain between her ankles to shuffle along. Glinda was rousted as well by another pair of soldiers and despite the nurses and the doctor arguing the patients weren't ready, the two were led away.

The charges were read in the courtroom to the two along with the others who had been brought up from their cells. Fiyero looked at Elphaba but she did not look at him. The fact was she hadn't looked up from the floor since being forced out of bed.

"The trial of Elphaba Thropp will begin this afternoon. Once her fate is decided, those who stood with her will have their charges amended. In the meantime, all defendants are remanded to their cells until further notice. Captain Khalil, you will escort Miss Thropp to the podium outside. All of Oz will know that we have the Wicked Witch in custody and that she is being charged with crimes against the State. They will also know that others have been arrested for aiding and abetting her," Augusto ordered.

"Sir, I do not think it wise to parade the charges of the others in front of the public, namely Lady Glinda. There could be public outcry and there could be riots. The crowd will be riled up enough with the arrest of Miss Thropp. We don't need to incite other problems as well. The Emerald City is already in a weakened position and if the entirety of Oz knows that Glinda has been arrested, it will be open season on us. You will have the Munchkins, the Vinkuns, and of course the entire state of Gillikin marching toward the city by daybreak. We cannot sustain a war with countries we thought to be our allies," Khalil spoke up.

"He has a good point. The last thing we need is for the public to know there is infighting and distrust. They will find out soon enough that I have been running things in Lady Glinda's stead and it will bring trouble to our doorstep," Brrr spoke up. His heart broke as Elphaba did not even look up when she heard his voice.

"Then only Miss Thropp's charges will be announced but mark my words, if she is found guilty of treason, everyone will know who will be dying beside her at her public execution," Augusto glared. He banged the gavel and with that the conversation was over. Khalil walked to Elphaba and put his index finger beneath her chin, bringing her chocolate brown eyes up his baby blues. She was hardly the woman he'd known but a few weeks prior. The light that had been in her eyes vanished and it had been replaced by a dull flicker of pain and betrayal. He leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"We will get you out of this." It may have been an empty promise but he hoped to give her something to hold onto. He wished he knew what else he could do as he walked her out to the set of doors that led out to the podium where Augusto would be announcing the charges against her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Emerald City, I have an announcement to make!" Augusto shouted from the podium. The people who had gathered below remained silent. Rarely had the Council made announcements and if they had Lady Glinda was always nearby.

"Our Captain of the Gale Force has arrested one of the most feared criminals in the history of Oz! Today formal charges have been issued for…" always one for the dramatic, Augusto had the doors opened and Khalil walked out, Elphaba at his side.

"The Wicked Witch of the West!" The Council Leader finished. A gasp went up from the crowd as they figured the Witch had perished as they had all been told.

"How can that be?! She was supposed to be dead!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"It seems she proved more slippery and cunning than earlier anticipated but rest assure that they full weight of the Ozian Justice System will be brought down upon her," Augusto smiled slightly.

"The Wizard was a liar! Where is Lady Glinda?!" Another person asked.

"Lady Glinda is handling urgent matters of state. She put me in charge of making the announcement," the Council Leader tried to explain.

"Lies!" A third person shouted and Captain Khalil couldn't help but smirk as he made his way to the podium. If he didn't calm things down soon there was going to be riot. It seemed as though the good people of the Emerald City were already less concerned about Elphaba and more concerned about Glinda which made him beam on the inside.

"Good people of the Emerald City! Please calm down. I can assure you that Lady Glinda is safe and doing her best to keep all of you safe," the Captain said.

"The Wizard lied and you try a girl because of the color of her skin?!" A woman shouted from the crowd. Those standing around her swiveled and gave a look of astonishment.

"Do you have proof?" Augusto wanted to know.

"The proof has been living under my roof for the past seven years!" She replied. A gasp went up from the crowd as Augusto looked at the Captain, completely confused. Pretending he was confused too, the Captain asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I have been protecting the son of the Witch!" The woman responded. A shout from the guards behind them made Khalil turn and look back. Elphaba had passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Needless to say no one had an answer to what the woman shouted. The stunned silence was only broken by the chime in the clock tower signifying it was four o'clock in the afternoon. The chiming broke Augusto from his reverie and he quickly shouted,

"You lie! What proof do you have that you have been protecting the son of the Witch?"

"What proof? You want proof?" The woman was obviously agitated and angry but it did not stop her from reaching to her side and taking hold of a small hand in hers.

"He is your proof!" She exclaimed. The crowd was confused as the child did not look different from any other. He appeared to be about seven years old and even gave a slight smile despite the current situation.

"He's not green!" A shout came from behind her.

"He doesn't need to be green to be her son," Captain Khalil pointed out from the balcony. The soldiers behind him had managed to revive the green skinned woman but getting her to stand up would be a problem all on its own. Her skin had paled considerably and she looked as though she would lose consciousness again.

"Prove it my boy. Just like we've done before," the woman smiled at him. He nodded and with a flick of his wrist a broom appeared in his hand. A gasp from the crowd went up. Men hardly ever had access to the magic that most women were born with and even if they did, they were typically limited. It was quite obvious that he was not limited. He hopped onto the broom and it lifted him into the sky before transporting him to the balcony. The stunned silence from all those around spoke volumes.

"I am Liir, Son of Elphaba, Second in line to the Munchkin Governorship. Release my mother at once," normally when a seven year old goes up to the Captain of the Guard and makes wild statements like that, he or she is laughed at. This time however it was regarded as law.

"Release her," Khalil ordered. The soldiers looked at him and then at the boy.

"Release her," Khalil ordered again. This time they obeyed and quickly removed the chains. The boy then moved toward the woman he could not remember but somehow knew was his mother. Elphaba scrambled back as if he was Death coming for her and the time to collect on her sins had arrived. She hit the wall and froze.

Liir, confused by her behavior, froze himself. He had not imagined meeting the woman who was his mother this way. She feared him. Those down below the balcony and those on the balcony watched in confusion. Only three people there knew the truth and none of them moved to say anything about how the boy came to be. Khalil knew that now there was no hiding the truth and the only way that any relationship could be salvaged was if Glinda came and spoke the truth. The people would listen to her and they would understand the horror of it all but his heart broke because the only way to have Glinda speak was to admit the secret that the blonde had kept from her best friend.

Suddenly, the balcony doors opened and Glinda the Good Witch walked outside with King Brrr directly behind her.

"Lady Glinda!" A cry went up and everyone beneath the balcony bowed to the blonde. Augusto could quickly see that he was losing his grasp on the situation. Brrr had freed the blonde and once she spoke charging Elphaba with anything would be next to impossible. Glinda's word had become more powerful than he realized and now he and the Council were in danger of losing their control. In one swift movement he grabbed the pistol that was hidden inside the podium. He would not go quietly as Glinda usurped the power she needed to finally rid herself of the Council. Once rid of her the green skinned witch would be next.

"Good people of Oz! There is a lot to explain but I believe that once the truth comes out…"

"Glinda!" Khalil saw the move being made by Augusto and went to jump on top of his beloved.

"Die with your bitch!" Augusto shouted as he cocked the pistol, aimed it for Glinda's heart, and pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

The shot rang out across the balcony toward the blonde but it never reached its destination. Everyone stared in awe as the bullet froze in mid-air. Slowly it began to turn around as if to head back the way it came.

"Liir! Don't!" The words escaped Elphaba's lips without even thinking and then, as if on command, the bullet dropped harmlessly to the floor.

"Arrest him!" Khalil shouted out. The men did not need egging on this time and quickly Augusto was in custody. The Captain then picked himself up off of the top of Glinda and then helped the blonde back to her feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked, noting the bruising on her wrists from the shackles.

"I think so," she nodded. Khalil leaned in and brushed a kiss to her forehead. The crowd was murmuring below having watched the little boy do what he did and having the Leader of the Council arrested for the attempted murder of Lady Glinda. They had no idea what to make of it nor what was to be done about it.

"Mother?" Liir turned to Elphaba who had slightly relaxed against the wall that was supporting her right now. She didn't know what to say. The fact of the matter was the child before her was a product of the assaults waged on her by her father. The thoughts that rushed back into her head made her stomach turn.

Not getting a response from her, the boy moved closer to her. This time she did not back away and he took that to be a good sign. Now he got as close as he could before kneeling down next to her. She looked at him, now that he was so close, and despite it all, she saw very little of her father and more of herself. Suddenly Liir wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her chest. Elphaba stiffened.

Glinda looked at her best friend as she eventually pulled the boy into a hug. The blonde smiled slightly but knew that it was a long road ahead before anything could get back to some sort of normalcy. Now however they had a crowd who had just witnessed the attempted assassination of their leader and the discovery of not only the Wicked Witch of the West but also her only child.

"Well this has been one exciting afternoon hasn't it?" Glinda asked the crowd, trying to break the tension in the air. The crowd just looked to her to make some sort of statement, something that would explain everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that there is a lot that is in need of an explanation and here is not the proper place," the blonde started. She paused, unsure of how to continue.

"You'll have to forgive my fiancée; she's a little rattled as I'm sure we all are," Khalil said.

"But do not let us forget why we are all here. Miss Thropp is under arrest for crimes against the state. Her trial begins tomorrow. If you want to hear it with your own ears then I suggest you come to the courtroom. If not, it will be released in the evening edition of the Emerald Times. With that, this concludes the announcement that was intended for today," Councilman Wiley stepped in; he was now the Leader of the Council and he was not as foolish as Augusto. Slowly the crowd began to disperse as the soldiers removed Liir from his mother and chained her back up.

"Put her in the cells with the others. No more special treatment. No more fooling around. The trial will set the record straight," Wiley said. With that, he left the balcony. Liir started to put up a fight. He just found his mother they could not take her away from him. Khalil grabbed up the boy and looked him in the eye.

"Do not worry son. We'll get her out of this," he said with a wink. He then turned to the guards and instructed them to fetch the woman who had brought the boy to their attention.

"They will dine with me this evening. Have the maids set up a room for them as well. It is not often we have an heir to the Munchkin Governorship in the Emerald City," the Captain smiled. Then he turned to Brrr who gave him a knowing nod. The word was out and Munchkinland would not be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Order! Order! The Court is now in session! Council Leader Wiley presiding!" The guard at the front of the courtroom announced. The talking that had been going on in the room ceased and people quickly took their seats as Wiley took his behind the bench.

"Will the Defendant please rise?" Wiley asked. Elphaba was helped to her feet by her court appointed attorney.

"The charges against you read as follows: Twenty counts of Assault by Witchcraft for creating those Flying Monkeys, Accessory to the Attempted Murder of Lady Glinda, and Treason. How do you plead?" The Council Leader wanted to know.

"Your Honor, May it please the court, my client did not willfully change the monkeys into the Flying Monkeys. We asked that those charges be dismissed," Elphaba's attorney, Sam Hill, said.

"Your Honor, we have no objections. There is proof that the Wizard and Morrible were instrumental in creating those poor creatures," the prosecutor, Eldridge Smythe, explained.

"What proof?" Wiley asked.

"A sworn statement by the leader of the Monkeys sir. A Mr. Chistery," Smythe stood up and crossed the floor to the judge's seat. Wiley quickly read over it and it seemed fairly black and white.

"However, Miss Thropp did release the Monkeys on the good citizens of Oz, did she not?" He asked.

"Her sister was killed by Morrible with the help of Lady Glinda and the Monkeys sought only to aid Miss Thropp in retrieving the shoes that were given to Dorothy. They belonged to her sister," Hill explained.

"Mr. Chistery admitted that they only sought to protect Miss Thropp from the Wizard. Innocents may have been hurt but given the time and what was happening, my office did not go ahead and charge the Monkeys after the so called death of Miss Thropp," Smythe gave his official account of the events.

"The Council did not object?" Wiley gave him a look. He had only joined the Council after the overthrow of Morrible and had not been a part of the decisions before then.

"Most of the Council was thrown in Southstairs upon the discovery that the Wizard was gone and Morrible arrested. There was no formal objection and Lady Glinda did not see any point in harming them anymore. There were bigger fish to fry as it were," Smythe spoke up.

"Does anyone know where this Chistery and his cohorts are now?" The Council Leader asked.

"Most have left the Emerald City for the peace and tranquility of the forests your Honor but Mr. Chistery has remained. He is on my witness list, should the charges regarding him and his friends stand," Hill spoke up.

"All right in the interests of justice, the charges regarding the assault on the Flying Monkeys are dropped. The other charges still stand. How does the Defendant plead?" Wiley wanted to know.

"Not guilty," Elphaba managed to get out. She could barely be heard and the Council Leader looked at her.

"You must speak up to be heard," he said.

"Your Honor, my client, cannot. She has lingering medical issues which Doctor Haluk treated her for last night," Hill replied.

"Other than the ones she sustained near the Animal Village?" Wiley asked.

"Yes your Honor. I believe we all heard the screaming last night," Hill said.

"Great Oz. All right then a plea of 'Not Guilty' shall be entered on the record. Mr. Smythe, you may call your first witness," the Council Leader instructed.

"The Prosecution calls the Scarecrow to the stand," Smythe announced. A ripple of hushed tones went through the crowd of people in the gallery as Fiyero was led to the witness stand in manacles. He was sworn in and then Smythe asked his first question.

"Please state your full name for the court,"

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki Tribe, Former Captain of the Gale Force," a gasp went up and Wiley banged his gavel and ordered for silence.

"Is it true that in an effort to help Miss Thropp escape the Gale Force you threatened to kill your one-time fiancée, Lady Glinda?" Smythe asked.

"Yes," Fiyero answered.

"And did Miss Thropp put you up to it?" Smythe wanted to know.

"No. She and Glinda are friends. She was mortified that I even tried it," Fiyero said.

"They're friends?" Smythe asked.

"Yes, since Shiz University," the Scarecrow told him.

"Through everything that they've put each other through they're still friends?" The prosecutor gave him a look.

"Well there have definitely been bumps in the road but their friendship is one of the strongest ones I've ever seen," Fiyero smiled slightly.

"Your Honor by this witness's own testimony, my client had no knowledge he was going to threaten Lady Glinda. I ask that the Accessory charge be dropped," Hill stood up from his seat.

"I have yet to call Lady Glinda. I would ask the court's indulgence so that we may get her side before dismissing that charge," Smythe said.

"I agree. Your wish for the charge to be dismissed is put on hold until we hear from Lady Glinda. Now do you have any more questions for this witness?" Wiley asked the prosecutor.

"A few more your Honor," Smythe admitted.

"Proceed," Wiley nodded.

"Mister Tiggular, why did you threaten Lady Glinda?" The prosecutor wanted to know.

"It was the only way to save Fae, I mean Miss Thropp," Fiyero said.

"You were trying to save the Defendant? Why?" Smythe asked.

"I love her," it was a simple answer and he said it looking at Elphaba who gave him a slight smile.

"You were defending the woman you love from the Gale Force and what did you get for your trouble?" Smythe wanted to know.

"My own men took me out into the corn field and strung me up on a scarecrow's post. They beat me, burned me, and cut me," Fiyero swallowed hard and the prosecutor took notice.

"Then how are you before us today? How do we know you are who you say you are?" Smythe gave him a look.

"Miss Thropp cast a spell that turned me into a Scarecrow. She saved my life. There is one way to prove who I am but it requires a little forgiveness on the Court's part," the witness admitted.

"Forgiveness? What exactly do you need to do in order to prove it sir?" Wiley raised an eyebrow.

"Well I need to…" Fiyero didn't know how exactly to put it.

"He needs to remove his shirt," Elphaba spoke up despite the pain her throat was in, she made sure she would be heard.

"What's under your shirt?" Wiley asked Fiyero. He surprised everyone by not admonishing Elphaba.

"My diamond tattoos, which are given to every Prince and Princess of the Vinkus. Seems the spell couldn't get those to go away," Fiyero shrugged. From the gallery, where the other prisoners were sitting, Theo murmured,

"That explains a lot."

"What was that sir?" Wiley asked wondering why the prisoner sought to speak out of turn.

"Nothing your Honor," Theo smiled slightly. Wiley eyed him but said nothing to him before ordering the court officer to help Fiyero remove his shirt. There as clear as day, the tattoos were on his chest.

"Well I think that answers that. Mr. Smythe, any more questions?" Wiley wanted to know.

"No your Honor," Smythe admitted.

"Mr. Hill?" The Council Leader asked. Sam looked at Elphaba and then said simply,

"No your Honor."

"You may step down sir. Call your next witness," Wiley instructed.

"The Prosecution calls Lady Glinda to the stand," Smythe said. The blonde was escorted to the witness stand and Elphaba made note that her friend wasn't chained like the others. The game of appearances was still in play.

"If she says anything damaging, that could let the air out of our balloon," Sam whispered to Elphaba. She gave him a slight smile knowing that they were treading on thin ice. No one really knew what Wiley would use in order to get a conviction.

"Lady Glinda, do you know the Defendant?" Smythe asked.

"I do. We went to Shiz University together," Glinda smiled.

"And do you know if she has ever intended to harm you?" Smythe wondered.

"Not intentionally. We have had our problems but what best friends don't?" The blonde asked.

"So you're saying in front of the world that you, the current Leader of Oz, are best friends with the Wicked Witch of the West?" Smythe was shocked to hear her say it.

"I am. I love Elphie like a sister," Glinda was not afraid. A gasp went up through the gallery again.

"She is not the monster that the Wizard and Morrible made her out to be. If you really knew her and all that she's been through you would see that," Glinda continued.

"What does your fiancé think of your talk?" Smythe asked throwing the relationship into question as an attempt to rile her. If the Captain did not stand by her then it would make her look bad.

"Objection! The witness can't know what her betrothed thinks for absolute certainty. It's hearsay," Hill said.

"Sustained. Move on Mr. Smythe," Wiley ordered.

"Why is Miss Thropp having trouble speaking today?" He tried a different approach but what he got was not what he was hoping for.

"She spent most of the night last night screaming. Being chained up and thrown in a cell almost broke her sanity," Glinda pulled her lips in between her teeth.

"Because she knew that this court would find her guilty?" Smythe smirked, still thinking that he had what he wanted.

"Because it reminded her of what her father used to do to her," Glinda practically whispered it.

"Pardon?" Smythe gave her a look.

"She kept pleading to be let out but the guards wouldn't let her. The trauma she suffered at the village damaged her memory. Ever since she woke up the memories she buried deep have been floating to the surface. Doctor Haluk had to sedate her in order for her to fall silent. It was torture performed by the Gale Force under Council Leader Wiley's orders," she said.

"My Chambers now!" Wiley shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

Elphaba looked around the room quickly from her seat. The lawyers and the Council Leader had been inside his chambers for a long time and it worried her that things were not going well. Glinda was still in the witness' seat and she looked at her friend to see if she could reason out what the green skinned woman was thinking.

The more Glinda looked the more she realized just how much of a toll the past few weeks had been on her friend. Her usual vibrant green skin was pale and lackluster. Her dress was threatening to fall off and had to be cinched shut in the back with the help of the nurses in the infirmary; her appetite was just another casualty of this different kind of war they'd been fighting. Elphaba's eyes looked as though they had tried to burrow their way back into her head; the luggage beneath them proved she was running on cat naps and sedated periods to gain the rest her body needed. She could barely move as what was left of her muscles had begun to protest every breath. Doctor Haluk had promised that he could help her get better but getting better meant sleeping, eating, and trying to exercise; nothing Elphaba had the stomach for, especially if she was to die anyway.

The blonde noted that behind her in the gallery sat Liir and the woman who had raised him, Selvi. She had been a brave woman to speak up but now Glinda worried that there was trouble brewing from their neighbors, the Munchkins. Word had spread like wildfire of the capture of the Wicked Witch of the West and the little people were not happy. They had fancied themselves free of the Thropp's after the death of Nessarose or the Wicked Witch of the East as she was called.

"Court is now back in session!" The court guard announced as Wiley and the lawyers filed back in.

"Lady Glinda, I may remind you that you are still under oath. Speak the truth and it shall set you free," Wiley said. The blonde gave him a look and then she looked at Elphaba. Her friend was just as confused so the blonde swallowed and looked to the prosecutor.

"Where were we?" She asked.

"The  _torture_  of Miss Elphaba," Smythe said, the emphasis on the word made Elphaba cringe.

"Being locked into a cell and chained up, it…" Glinda paused.

"What?" Smythe pushed.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place to say. I made a promise…" she said. The blonde's lips trembled and tears threatened to fall. It was bad enough she'd already broken her friend's confidence in private but now to tell it in front of everyone, including the boy who wanted so badly to understand why his own mother wanted to be as far away from him as possible; it was just too much.

"Made a promise? About what? About how this is all a ploy? Just a trick to get us to be sympathetic to the woman who tried to destroy Oz?" Smythe raised his voice.

"I promised I'd never tell anyone what she told me. She made me swear and I've already said too much," the blonde couldn't help the tears streaming down her face.

"Well then she's guilty and the punishment for treason is death. You condemned your best friend to death. Just as I thought! It's a poorly constructed lie!" The prosecutor crowed.

"No its not!" Glinda protested as she wondered why Elphaba's lawyer wasn't trying to stop this.

"Prove it!" Smythe shouted.

"Frex Thropp is Liir's father!" She shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

The audible gasps and stunned silence from the gallery told the story as the blonde broke down. Tears streamed down her face and she kept apologizing to Elphaba. Wiley got a hold of himself and banged his gavel.

"Silence!" He bellowed, more so to make Glinda quiet down.

"What proof of this atrocity do you have?" Wiley wanted to know. Glinda swallowed hard and attempted to dry her face with the handkerchief supplied by the nearby court guard.

"None. Elphie told me one night in college after a particularly hard day," the blonde admitted.

"You just believed her?" Smythe asked.

"Why would she lie about that? What in Oz would make anyone do that?" Glinda asked her own questions.

"Move on Mr. Smythe, I think we can all admit that no one had any idea this trial was coming back when Lady Glinda and the accused were at Shiz and she was setting up a story to defend herself with," Wiley frowned. Smythe nodded before continuing,

"Why would this lead to the events that happened last night in the cells?"

"As anyone could imagine, Elphie would not sit still while her father abused her. She would try to run away which only ended in beatings. Frex would then chain her in place and do what he wanted to her," Glinda looked to her friend who was very close to falling to pieces in her chair. The embarrassment, the humiliation, it was all too much to bear. Smythe had paused, fairly certain that the trial had now become a circus and there would be no way to bring it back around to the point. After all, her attacks on Morrible and the Wizard would seem a latent way of taking out her aggressions from the abuse of her father. Then something came to him.

"She is without doubt the most powerful Witch in the history of Oz. She could have blasted her father into oblivion. Why put herself through this supposed torture?" The prosecutor wanted to know.

"As far as I know, her abilities did not fully materialize until she started at Shiz. There Morrible cultivated them in an attempt to use Elphie for the Wizard wicked intentions. She is the most powerful witch now but back then she was scared and had no control," Glinda explained.

"Your honor, I believe we have heard enough. The Prosecution doesn't have enough evidence of treason to charge my client with. All they have are secrets that could have remained buried," Elphaba's defense attorney stood up.

"I think there are still questions that need to be answered and I think there is only one person who can answer them. Mr. Smythe, do you have any more questions for Lady Glinda?" Wiley looked at the prosecutor.

"Just one more, your Honor," he admitted before turning to Lady Glinda.

"When your beloved fiancée, Fiyero, turned on you and pointed his rifle in defense of the green woman, how did it make you feel?" Smythe wanted to know.

"I was shocked and it hurt. Elphie seemed just as shocked and even scolded him for trying to save her. It was only moments before I had found out from Elphie herself that Fiyero had been seeing her behind my back. When he pointed that gun at me I thought that it was all over, that my world would never be right again but when Elphie escaped and Fiyero was taken away to be killed I knew that despite everything, I did not want either of them dead. I was mad that they had hurt Fiyero and I was mad that they had hurt Elphie. Despite it all, I found love. Real love. And now I know why Fiyero fought for Elphie so. Now I understand what it means to have someone whose world would fall apart without you and I hold no ill will. I haven't since the moment I heard that Elphie had been killed by Dorothy and her wretched little dog," it wasn't entirely true but the fact of the matter was, she hadn't held a grudge for a very long time, especially now that they were back in her life.

"In light of the testimony, I'm dropping the charge in regards to the Accessory to Attempted Murder of Lady Glinda. You may step down my Lady," Wiley said.

"I call Elphaba Thropp to the witness stand," Smythe announced.


	17. Chapter 17

Elphaba slowly rose from her seat. Sam stood as well, grabbing her elbow. She looked at him but shook her head, as if to tell him she would make the trip to the witness' seat herself. He gave her a questioning look but she moved without him anyway.

Her muscles protested as she moved but she knew that it was for her own good. Despite everything that had been said in front of the entirety of Oz, she knew now that she had to be strong. Her testimony could not be construed as a ploy. It must be genuine and it must be looked on as genuine otherwise all was lost. Too easily had she seen the cost of the people of Oz's perceptions.

Carefully she lowered herself into the chair. The guard moved forward and swore her in. She was now under oath and ready to testify.

"Miss Thropp, are the allegations leveled against your deceased father true?" Smythe asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you have any proof of this?" The prosecutor wanted to know.

"I fear the only proof I have would need to be medically obtained. I could not show you anything at this moment," Elphaba answered.

"Medically obtained how?" Smythe gave her a look.

"Your Honor…" Sam stood up.

"Mr. Smythe, I do believe only Doctor Haluk could answer that," Wiley admonished.

"I request we move the proceedings to his office. I believe we need to see everything before an ounce of belief is given to her credibility," Smythe said.

"My client has been through enough, she doesn't need to parade around her scars in front of this court," Sam objected.

"I agree Mr. Hill. Let Doctor Haluk's upcoming testimony be enough proof," Wiley instructed.

"All right. Then can you explain why he allowed his so-called sex toy to leave Munchkinland and go to Shiz University?" Smythe was digging and his words hurt but Elphaba swallowed anything biting she was going to say and answered his question.

"He wanted someone to keep an eye on my sister Nessarose. She was a cripple and needed assistance. The reason he sent me is because he could not go with her."

"Why did he not abuse your sister as he did you?" Smythe asked.

"He viewed me as an abomination. I was the cause of my mother's death. I was the cause of Nessa being a cripple. I was the cause of his drinking. He decided that I deserved to be punished and the best way he knew how was to abuse me more than just mentally. It started with beatings and then as I got older it evolved into…" she paused, unsure if she could say the words that everyone knew were coming.

"So Shiz was a reprieve then?" Smythe asked.

"In a way. I was an abomination to most on campus. People stayed away and for a time that was good. It wasn't until I'd been there awhile that a few people bothered to get to know me. Even then I was still treated terribly by the remainder of the student body. I assumed that given my condition, I could not hope for more," Elphaba admitted.

"Yet more found you?" Smythe gave her a look.

"What turned out to be an innocent request to see the Wizard became one of the nightmares people only dream about. I believe the rest of the story is quite well known at this point," she heaved a sigh which wracked her now very small body.

"You are very underweight are you not?" The prosecutor asked.

"I haven't been eating very much nor have I been sleeping," she gave a tight smile.

"Because of the nightmares that Lady Glinda mentioned? Or because you know if you're found guilty, they'll execute you?" He wanted to know.

"To say I am not afraid of death would be a lie. I am afraid but my fear of death has been overwhelmed by the fear of sleep and the fear of memories I long since buried, trying to hide the truth from everyone. As you can imagine, one must have a strong stomach just to listen to the horrors I've encountered but to relive it as if it is happening to me right this instant, is more than I can bear. Everything is coming to me in flashes, triggered by certain words, certain touches, and certain things that my eyes twist into something else," she told him.

"All because of a hit to the head?" Smythe was skeptical.

"I was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle and my head then smashed into the post I had been sitting in front of. The next thing I remember is waking up with a nasty scar on my forehead and I was screaming. The Doctor could put it more into eloquent terms but I suffered bleeding in the brain and memory loss," Elphaba answered.

"How did you survive the bleeding in the brain? That is fatal is it not?" Smythe asked.

"Glinda used her magic to save me," she said.

"Your Honor, my client is very tired and these are questions that anyone close to the situation could have answered," Sam spoke up.

"Yes, so far I have heard nothing but evidence that other witnesses' claims have been backed up by the accused's own admissions. We will adjourn for the day. Tomorrow morning Doctor Haluk will testify and then if there are no more witnesses, I shall make my judgment," Wiley banged his gavel and the court was adjourned.


	18. Chapter 18

"Given the testimony and facts laid out before the court, I find insufficient evidence to charge the accused with treason. Facts established after the fall of the Wizard prove him to be a liar, prove Madame Morrible to be a liar as well. The rule of a dictator and his followers tends to cause perfectly normal people to act completely out of their normal attitudes.

"That being said, the defense did not bring up any evidence that would completely clear Miss Thropp's name. The reports of destruction caused by her and the Flying Monkeys were exaggerated but there were actual deaths and property damage that occurred.

"While I have little doubt that the testimony given over the course of the trial is true, it is not an excuse for what has transpired here in the Land of Oz. Blame must fall somewhere and that blame falls on Miss Thropp. Therefore, the new charges which apply are as follows: assault, murder, destruction of property, and operating a flying device without a license." Wiley announced as part of his judgment. Doctor Haluk had laid out the atrocities hat had been committed against Elphaba earlier in the day and after just three hours of deliberating, the new Council Leader had made his decision.

"Your Honor!" Sam Hill shot up out of his seat as Elphaba's skin tone became even paler if that was possible.

"Counselor let me finish or you will be held in contempt!" Wiley barked. Hill sat down and gently placed his arm around Elphaba's shoulder. He could feel her shoulder bones holding up her dress. She would never survive prison.

"Of these new charges, only operating a flying device without a license could be confirmed by the proof of flight over villages that were destroyed and other sightings over the land of Oz," Wiley explained.

"Your Honor!" This time it was prosecutor Eldridge Smythe who was offended by the Council Leader's charges.

"Not another word!" Wiley barked again.

"Therefore, I find the accused guilty of the previous mentioned charge. The sentence is a fine of fifty Ozian dollars and thirty days in jail. Guards, take the prisoner into custody. Deliver her to the infirmary. In regards to the charges against the others, they are unfounded and are hereby dismissed," with that the judge banged his gavel and the trial was over. The guards move over to Elphaba and prepare to lift her out of her chair.

"Be careful please," Sam said.

"We'll do what we can," the guard nodded. Fiyero moved as quickly as he could over to the defense attorney as they lead Elphaba away.

"We don't have fifty dollars. How is she going to survive thirty days in jail? Can I see her?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do about getting her to stay in the infirmary so Doctor Haluk can help her. As far as the money, we could start a collection. I'll see about visitation too," Hill promised.

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled slightly. Hill smiled slightly back and then chased after Wiley. The Scarecrow turned to Liir and Selvi and moved over to them in the seats that they had been rooted to for the whole thing. He had no idea what to tell them. The look on Liir's face said it all. He now understood where he had come from and his mother's aversion to him. How they could ever have a relationship was now in question for the boy who had only ever wanted his mother's love.


	19. Chapter 19

The guards helped Elphaba into the infirmary and got her to the nearest open bed they could find. Doctor Haluk and his assistant, Karl, rushed over and did a quick examination of their patient. The guards stood nearby, not allowed to let their charge slip out of their sight.

"You need to eat and drink but I don't think your stomach is going to take solid foods just yet, Miss Elphaba," Haluk explained.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"Karl is a whiz mashing things up. Let's try that first," the doctor said. She nodded and lay down on the bed.

"Order some broth and tea from the kitchen. She needs some liquids to help her regain some strength. It's going to take us a few days before we can get her to solids," Haluk said to Karl.

"Yes Doctor. Shall I mash up some apples as well?" His assistant wanted to know.

"Yes that is an excellent idea. We'll try small portions and go from there," the doctor nodded. With a nod of his own, Karl was off to gather the things he needed. While the medical personnel flitted about getting everything that the doctor needed, Council Leader Wiley slipped into the room. The guards immediately stood at attention.

"At ease boys," he said.

"Doctor, a word?" Wiley asked.

"I have a few minutes before Karl comes back but then we will have to help Miss Elphaba," the doctor explained as they walked out of earshot of the patient.

"When will she be physically ready to serve her sentence?" Wiley wanted to know.

"Sir, I cannot give you an exact date. First of all, you do remember the testimony about what happened the last time they put her in a cell. We are not dealing with the Miss Elphaba before her head injury; we are dealing with the Miss Elphaba after her head injury. Lady Glinda may have used her magic to stop her friend from dying but magic doesn't fix someone's personality or memory. Try as we might, the old Miss Elphaba may be gone for good along with her fortitude and her will to survive. Memories of such a terrible nature and the confrontation of the son she had thought long dead, will do that to a person," Haluk explained.

"Is there any way to help her with the memories?" Wiley asked.

"Not on my end, there isn't. Lady Glinda may have a spell to mask the memories but that's all it would do is mask them and I don't even know if that would work given the fact that Mr. Liir will still exist. Miss Elphaba could spend her thirty days here in the infirmary. After all she still has to pay a fine," the doctor was trying of everything he could to get Elphaba out of actual jail time.

"I will mull over the options Doctor but mark my words, she will need to have her sentence carried out," with that the Council Leader turned and left the room. Doctor Haluk swallowed hard. There might be nothing he could do to save Elphaba from the bars of a jail cell.

"Here we are," Karl smiled as he set a tray of food down on the table next to the bed.

"Surprisingly that smells really good," Elphaba admitted.

"That's a good sign. If the smell bothered you, we'd have bigger problems," Haluk smiled slightly. Slowly Karl helped Elphaba eat, despite her protests about needing someone to hold the spoon for her.

A few hours later, Fiyero walked into the infirmary. After talking with Elphaba's lawyer, Sam, the money to pay the fine was being donated by Selvi. Despite everything she had already done, she refused to let the Council extend Elphaba's sentence until the money could be paid back. Fiyero had thanked her profusely and promised to help look after Liir while Elphaba was recovering. The Scarecrow knew that it would be hard for Elphaba to decide where she stood with her son but until she was ready to make a decision, Fiyero knew that he had to be there. Elphaba had long ago come clean to him that she would never produce an heir. She hadn't given the exact reason but then again he never pushed. There was more than one way to make a family.

Now he looked around and noted the guards were standing near his beloved's bed against the wall opposite from her. They would not get a private moment, no matter how hard he tried. Heaving a sigh, he approached them.

"Visitors are only permitted for five minutes each," the first guard on the left said before the Scarecrow had a chance to open his mouth.

"Five minutes?" Fiyero looked at him.

"That is our orders," the guard confirmed. Fiyero shook his head and then moved to his beloved who lay in bed.

"Fae," he smiled as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yero," she smiled slightly. Her color had already improved and he was glad to see it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better but it's going to take a while to get really on my feet again," she admitted. Fiyero nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Stay with me, don't go," she said. It was a curious thing to say considering he had just got there and still had at least four minutes left.

"I'll stay as long as I can," he promised, taking her hand in his.

"I'm scared," Elphaba told him. The old Elphaba would never admit it and he wondered just how much different his love had become.

"Me too," he admitted. She slid over a little bit in the bed and he snuggled up next to her, screw the guards and their orders. Making sure she was wrapped up in the blankets so his scratchy straw wouldn't hurt her, he held her in his arms until he realized that she had fallen asleep. It was the first sleep in a long time and he thanked whatever Gods were listening. They would get through this. It was just going to take some time. There was an odd thought as time was something they actually now had. No more running. No more hiding. They were free to be themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed and finally Elphaba was well enough to eat solid foods, move around on her still slightly wobbly legs, and lift objects heavier than a pillow.

"I'm very impressed with your recovery rate, Miss Elphaba," Doctor Haluk smiled as he took her vitals for the second time of the day.

"I'm a little frustrated, to be honest," she admitted.

"Well you're gaining weight, you're able to walk without a cane, and you can feed yourself without dropping the silverware. Fantastic," he smiled, happy with the vitals he found.

"I'm doing this the normal way instead of using my magic in an attempt to make the Council happy. Once I regained enough strength to actually cast a spell, of course, I could have," the green skinned woman said. Despite losing her memory, the magic that flowed through her didn't seem to forget. Glinda had brought down her books from college so that Elphaba could read up and begin to remember how to control her power. Needless to say, once she started reading her body knew what to do without much instruction. She was almost as powerful as she had always been; the only thing missing was the Grimmerie. It was back at her house in the Animal Village and now she wondered if they'd ever return there.

"Mental health check time," Haluk said.

"This is one thing I wished that magic could fix," Elphaba heaved a sigh. She was working on burying the truth again, much like she had done years before but Haluk was trying to have her not bury it. Progress was very slow for this portion of her recovery but that was to be expected. No one expected her to just get over the truth and its consequences. Fiyero had been visiting every day but he was cautious about telling her about the time he'd spent getting to know Liir. He still called Selvi "Mom". It was a habit that he would never break. After all, Selvi had raised him. He may have mixed feelings about his biological mother but he wanted to get to know her. Fiyero had been trying to fill in as a temporary father but he'd found that harder than he thought. Not that he was terrible with children because he wasn't; he just wasn't sure how ready Liir was for the full story.

"Have you thought about adoption?" Haluk asked. It was a completely random interruption to their conversation that shook Elphaba to her core.

"I'm not fit to be a mother," she told him.

"I'd say you're more fit than you realize. You may never have a child of your own flesh and blood but the inner strength to be there for someone is there. I've see you with Master Fiyero. You two are joined heart and soul. If you can do that, you can do that for a needy child," Haluk smiled slightly.

"That is nice of you to say Doctor and maybe before my head injury I could do it. Now, I find this overwhelming sense of doubt. What am I to do with the son I have? I cannot look him in the face. I can't bear to touch him. How can I reconcile a relationship with him when vomit rises in my throat at the thought of him?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"I will never be able to answer that. You might never be able to love him as a mother should. No one would blame you for that given how he came into the world. The only thing to do is try," Haluk's face fell. It was hard and he wished he could do more to help.

"Guards! Guards!" A shout from out in the hallway made everyone turn and look as Council Leader Wiley came through the door.

"Sir!" The first guard on duty stepped forward.

"Bring the witch! The Munchkins are at our gates demanding we turn her and her son over to them!" Wiley was obviously panicking. The guards however did not care. They moved toward Elphaba, grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her away despite the Doctor's strenuous objections.

"What do we do now?" Karl asked.

"I have no idea," Haluk told him before running after the guards.


	21. Chapter 21

"Good Munchkins of Munchkinland, I know that the announcement was quite a shock but I can assure you that no one is trying to take anything away from you. It is only recently that we ourselves found out about the heir to the Governor's seat," Lady Glinda tried to calm the leaders of the Munchkins whom she had invited into the Emerald Palace.

"You expect us to believe you?" Head Munchkin Poq wanted to know.

"The Wicked Witch wasn't supposed to be alive either. We all saw how that worked out. Her sorcery is unparalleled and she could do whatever she wants!" Poq's second in command, Major General Noli, shouted.

"You will refrain from yelling at Lady Glinda. This is to be a civil meeting. Do I make myself clear?" Captain Khalil almost growled at the short statured men.

"All right, down boys, all of you. Why is it men cannot control themselves in meetings?" Glinda asked.

"Because they do not have calmer heads Glin," Elphaba spoke up as the guards dragged her into the room. She was cuffed much to the blonde's chagrin.

"The Witch!" Poq exclaimed. It was obvious that fear coursed through him and the other Munchkins in the room.

"I am Elphaba Thropp; last remaining daughter of Frex Thropp; immediate heir to his Governor's seat," she spoke calmly. Her calm was lost the moment the doors behind her burst open and Fiyero was being dragged through with Liir directly behind him by more guards.

"Who are those two?" Noli demanded.

"The one made of straw is Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki Tribe. The boy is my son, Liir. His father was my father," the last portion of the sentence was quieter than the rest.

"Unhand me," Liir ordered but the guards did not.

"I would do ask he asks. It's best not to agitate him," Fiyero had a smirk on his face that Elphaba could not place. She worried that with his hot heat Liir might do something that they would all regret later.

"You will do as he asks. Let him go," Glinda ordered. Having no choice, the guards let go of the boy who moved to his mother's side.

"I am Liir, son of Elphaba. You will cease the hostilities. I may own the title of Second in line for the Munchkin Governorship but I would never wish to seek it out. I could not rule a bunch of rude, selfish, heathens such as you," he said.

"I beg your pardon!" Poq was offended.

"You did nothing while my mother was tortured by not only the people whom her father ruled but also her father herself. Yet you cry out about her atrocities as if they made up for the ones you committed. I wash my hands of you and of Munchkinland," Liir told him. Elphaba's heart almost ripped in two. He had grown up quicker than anyone should have to and she knew that no matter what she would have never wanted that despite her feelings about him.

"You would let him speak to us in such a manner?" Noli looked at Lady Glinda.

"I believe I speak for both of us when I say, that Liir is right," Khalil answered for her, seeing the obvious disgust that she was trying to hold down. It hadn't been there before but Liir's words had stirred something in the blonde that he knew well.

"The Captain is right. I believe your business is concluded here. Liir has renounced his title and I'm more than willing to bet that Miss Elphaba would do the same," Glinda said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I absolutely renounce my title. My father's greatest wish was that I would never see the seat he coveted so much and for a time I wanted it to just prove to him that he had no idea what I was really capable of. When he gave it to my sister, whom your great "savior" Dorothy killed, I was neither surprised nor angry. What angered me is the dancing upon my dear sister's grave. What love I had for Munchkinland ceased the moment she died and her shoes were stolen," Elphaba held her head high.

"There you have it. Now, if you wish to leave the city of Oz in one piece, I suggest you take your army and march on home. If war is to be your option, then know the full weight of Oz's most powerful witches and warlock will come down upon you," Glinda's patience and diplomacy had run out. These men stood there and made demands, barked orders, and practically stormed the City gates without so much as sending an envoy first.

"You would never!" Poq was shocked by the blonde's words.

"I would do whatever it took to protect the citizens of the city. You have no idea with whom you're messing with," the blonde was close to losing it when Elphaba put a hand on her shoulder. The chains weighed her down but the strength she needed to lift such heavy objects came from her friend.

"Everyone, please calm down. There is no need for this hostility," Council Leader Wiley spoke up, seeing that this was rapidly going out of control.

"You may renounce your titles but the Munchkin people deserve more than that after being under the thumb of your sister!" Poq finally spoke the words that he'd been meaning to say for a while.

"Her death was not enough?" Elphaba asked. Despite everything that had happened, it was never Nessa's fault for what happened to her. In fact, without her sister, she would have never gone to Shiz. The thought crossed her mind that her father probably allowed it so he could find another victim for his sick and twisted mind.

"No! We will not be satisfied until all the remaining Thropps are wiped from Oz," Noli backed his commander up.

"Oh death is only the beginning," Elphaba told them.


	22. Chapter 22

The last statement from Elphaba made fear run up almost everyone's spine. Fiyero knew the look on her face and he also knew that her good will was running out.

"You really think that these puny chains hold me back? If I wanted you dead, you would be so already. Perhaps when you are begging for it, only then will you truly understand just what I am capable of," she spoke venomously. A hand was placed upon her shoulder and she whipped her head around to see her son. She could see the storm behind his usually soft eyes and knew that despite her revulsion at his touch, he was just as mad as she. Liir would follow her into battle if necessary and at that moment, she realized that, that was not what she wanted.

"You will not get what you seek here. If war, is what you want, then you will get it, but know that the moment the good people of the Emerald City see the most powerful Witch in all of Oz, rise up to their defense, they will not take kindly to the invasion of their city. I hereby decree from this moment on that Munchkinland is no longer an ally of the Emerald City. Guards, escort these men out of my Palace and my City," Glinda said. Without a second thought, the guards herded the Munchkins up and pushed them out of the room.

"What have you done?" Wiley asked looking at the witches.

"The Munchkins will soon come to realize that with the official ending of our alliance that the yellow brick road to Munchkinland will not be kept up. Trade with them will cease. And when they need help due to natural disaster or attacking foe, we will not help them. Effective immediately I want notices sent to our remaining allies. If they do business with Munchkinland then they will not do business with us. The only way the Munchkins will learn is when they have suffered enough. Cut off from allies and trade, they will find a way to make sure they get back in our good graces," Glinda smirked. She then turned to Elphaba and saw that the green woman had relaxed but only slightly. Fiyero was whispering something into her ear and she was clenching her fist. At first, Glinda thought it was because of whatever Fiyero was saying but then she realized that her friend's skin color had gone pale.

"Elphie, are you all right?" The blonde asked.

"I'll be fine Glin," her friend smiled but she could see that she was lying.

"Get her down to Doctor Haluk. I want her checked out immediately," Glinda ordered. Fiyero took Elphaba's elbow and Liir moved to help but Captain Khalil stepped in.

"Liir, do me a huge favor. Protect Lady Glinda until I get back, ok?" The Captain asked.

"Yes sir," he nodded but he did not hide the disappointment in his eyes. He knew that despite everything, the relationship he so desperately wanted with his mother, was not too be. Glinda could see the look in his eyes and she pulled him into a hug.

"You are a very brave boy," she said. The blonde had meant it to be a compliment but instead all it made the boy do, was cry.

"She will never love me," he said between sobs.

"Yes, she will. It will just take time. Her wounds are deep and she is more fragile than she is willing to admit," Glinda told him. Truth of the matter was she had no idea if Elphaba would ever love him but she could not bear to tell him that. The hug was broken up by one of the guards, who was reporting back, as he'd been instructed. The Munchkins were heading back toward Munchkinland. It seemed that they did not have the stomach for war at the moment. Glinda was relieved as she had no idea if they had enough troops to actually do something about the invasion of the small statured people. Just then Khalil walked back into the room and headed for his beloved.

"The doctor thinks that the strain of today, wore her down. She's still not one hundred percent after all," he commented.

"Very good. Thanks for letting me know. With the Munchkins heading home, perhaps now we can settle into some sort of normalcy," Glinda smiled slightly. She would only be partially right about that however in the coming months.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated a very strong T. There are inferences, no direct wording, of more adult themes.

A few weeks after the Munchkins were shooed out of the Emerald City, Council Leader Wiley walked into the infirmary, ordered the guards to haul Elphaba to her feet, and then ordered that she be locked up for her mandatory prison sentence. Doctor Haluk tried to object but the Council Leader would not hear of it. Elphaba was put in chains and escorted down to the cells in the basement of the Emerald Palace.

When Glinda found out what had happened, she had Wiley brought to her and the two got into a shouting match. Needless to say that Khalil stepped in before the blonde did anything she would regret. After all, until they were married, there was no way to abolish the Council. Wiley had the votes and the power to overrule anything Glinda said in the matter and Elphaba would be forced to remain in a cell for thirty days.

Fiyero spent as much time as he could down in the cells but the rules prevented him from being with her through the night when the dreams she'd been keeping at bay came back to haunt her. She barely spoke to him when he visited and he worried that all the progress that had been made was being ruined. Doctor Haluk promised to keep an eye on her and try to help her as best he could but he knew deep down that most of the recovery of his patient would need to be done by the patient herself. No matter how hard he tried, she was still behind bars and still chained to the wall for fear of her using her returning powers. In fact, Wiley had the new Headmistress of Shiz University enchant the chains so that Elphaba could not use magic to break them.

When Fiyero or the good Doctor were not around, Glinda tried to visit her friend but the uproar caused by cutting the Munchkins off had forced her to worry about affairs of state and she hardly got down there to check up on Elphaba. Liir had not been allowed to visit at all. Not by Elphaba's wishes but by the rules that had been laid down many years prior. Minors accompanied or otherwise, were not let down into the cells for visiting purposes. The rule had been meant as a deterrent – do not do as your family member did – sort of a rule.

Despite their best efforts, Elphaba was alone in the cell for most of the day and the entire night. The guards looked at her with varying degrees of disgust, fear, and curiosity. The curious ones bothered her more than the others. She had gotten used to the fear and the disgust but the curiosity made her nervous.

"Meal time," Sergeant Zetti announced, one day about midway through Elphaba's prison term. He'd managed to get himself assigned to taking her food down to her despite Wiley's orders that anyone who had been arrested with her was to not have contact unless in a visitors only approach. Unlocking the door to the cell he walked in and set the tray of food down on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the tiny box, Elphaba called home.

"What is the purpose of eating?" She asked despite knowing who he was, she did not look up at him. He moved closer to her and leaned in.

"So you can get out of here and show them just with whom they are dealing with. Now, how do you feel? Anyone mistreating you?" Zetti had seen the duty roster and he knew some of the names on the list made his skin crawl. There was a reason, they'd been turned into prison guards and not out with the other soldiers protecting the Emerald City.

"I'm fine," she finally looked at him, giving him a slight smile to tell him she was glad he cared.

"You know if you're not fine, you let someone know. Enough people come to visit, they'll help you. I'm afraid I won't be able to be here. They're sending me back out to the Animal Village in a couple of days," Zetti explained.

"Let them know that I am all right," Elphaba said.

"I will dear lady. Now, eat up before pinhead over there discovers we're chatting," he gave a wink and headed back for the door. Locking it behind him, Zetti gave her a quick smile before heading off.

Later, after Fiyero had come and gone along with Doctor Haluk, Elphaba was lying on her bed, trying to get some sleep. It was not to be however and she ended up staring at the ceiling. She soon heard the jangle of keys and knew that her one lowly guard was walking by. Except instead of continuing on past the cell, she heard the key to her cell door enter the lock. She stood up as quickly as she could but found that her eating only small portions of food to keep the doctor happy were wreaking their revenge as she grew dizzy.

"So you're the big bad scary witch," he sneered as he hooked the keys back onto his belt. The cell door was opened only slightly but Elphaba could tell that he had not shut it all the way for fear of being locked in with her.

"Like no one has said that to me before," she steadied herself against the bed.

"Probably not to your face," the guard moved closer to her and she ended up sitting on the bed, trying to back away as best she could by pulling her feet up onto the mattress. Unfortunately, the chain on her left leg pulled tight and she basically flopped like a flounder.

"Nowhere to run Artichoke," he smirked.

"Another original name. Boy you are on a roll tonight," she shot back at him which earned her a backhand across the face. She ended up lying on the bed but inside of reaching for the injured cheek she immediately clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, she could feel the magic inside her beginning to push to find a way out.

"I don't like it when women get mouthy unless they're relieving my stress," his insinuation was all that was needed to confirm his reason for the late night visit. Elphaba had feared as much and she knew that being chained and being unable to use her abilities would cause this encounter to end in a way that she did not want it to.

"But if I wanted that, I'd just wait until I got home to my whore. I'm more interested in seeing if you're green everywhere," the guard grabbed the chain on her left ankle and pulled her off the bed with it. She hit the floor hard and before she knew it, he had the chain, latched to the self-locking holder on the rear stone wall of the cell. With three of her four limbs still free she knew she had to fight.

"Fight me, I dare you," he sneered. It was all adding to his fantasy of being in complete control but he had no idea just how out of control things were about to become. He reached for her right ankle but he wasn't fast enough. Elphaba whipped her foot at him and caught the family jewels. He collapsed onto the ground holding onto himself.

"You bitch!" He swore as he struggled to get up. She didn't dignify that with a response and instead tried to get her other leg free of the clamp in the wall. She should not have turned her back on him however as she suddenly found herself slammed into the wall. He took the chain near her left wrist and shoved it into the clamp. It was an awkward angle to be at given her ankle was chained in the opposite direction from her wrist and the guard knew it. He grabbed her thin, stick-like leg and forced it to the side. Elphaba could hear the bone in her ankle snap and she let out a scream. He smacked her for that but when he went to make another move, he never got the chance.

Elphaba's fingertips crackled with little purple electricity strikes. The power coursed through her body and in an instant her entire body radiated an energy that she had never knew she had the capability of. She had no control as the energy blasted from her fingers, hitting the man squarely in the chest. He was shot backwards into the open cell door and it banged against the frame as it swung all the way back. The guard landed on the far wall, his bones cracking the instant he hit the stone. In the distance, she could hear shouting and footsteps but it all faded as she passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

In Munchkinland, things were beginning to grow dire as one by one their former allies did as Lady Glinda had requested. With their supplies in danger of running low and no way to recoup them, Head Munchkin Poq, paced in his office. There had to be a way to get themselves out of the trouble they would soon be in. There was a knock on the door and despite being irritated at the interruption, Poq asked the person to enter.

"Sir! We have news from the far outposts of Munchkinland," Major General Noli announced.

"Good news I hope," Poq stopped pacing and looked at his colleague.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Farmers are packing their livestock and heading for the borders. They are seeking refuge with our neighbors and they are willing to renounce their Munchkin citizenship to do it," Noli shook his head.

"They abandon us so quickly when we need them to help keep us alive? Arrest anyone attempting to leave. Confiscate their livestock. We will make do with what we have and I will not allow our homeland to fall to pieces," Poq ordered.

"Sir, if we start arresting people, the others will get upset. We could be looking at mobs in the streets. We don't want that," Noli said.

"You dare to defy my orders?" Poq wanted to know.

"Why do we not march back to the Emerald City? We could beg Lady Glinda for forgiveness. While we are doing that, I have some men in my entourage who could dispatch the Thropp threat. With them dead, then Lady Glinda would not be so offended and we both get what we want," the Major General suggested.

"Both get what we want?" Poq raised an eyebrow.

"We want the Thropp menace eradicated and to be back in Glinda's good graces. They will soon come to realize that without Munchkin goods and services that life is difficult. Especially when they need our gem stones," Noli pointed out. Poq narrowed his eyes until they were practically little slits.

"I have a better idea. We declare war on the Emerald City. Arrest those trying to flee and forcibly enlist the men under sixty and the boys over sixteen. Any women, girls, and boys not fitting into those age groups are to be put to work on abandoned Munchkin farms," Poq commanded. Noli was about to object but the venomous look her received before opening his mouth told him that it was not a good idea.

"Yes, sir," Noli nodded and was quickly out the door of the office. He feared that what was about to come next would only make things worse.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary at the Emerald Palace, Doctor Haluk checked over his patient. It had been two weeks since her attack and despite it all; she seemingly took what happened in stride. It bothered the doctor but the unfortunate part of it was, was that this was not the first time something like that had happened to her.

Her ankle was broken fairly severely and the rest of her injuries were minor cuts and scrapes along with some nasty bruises. The guard accused of assaulting her did not fare as well. He sustained broken ribs, bruises everywhere, head trauma, and burns from the magic blast that sent him into the stone wall. Sergeant Zetti had been the first to find Elphaba and immediately had the unconscious man arrested. He had carried Elphaba up to the infirmary himself and stayed with her until Fiyero could be summoned.

When Council Leader Wiley arrived at the infirmary after much of the hullabaloo, Glinda punched him in the face. The medical staff quickly helped the man up amid a few of the nurses and Doctor Haluk laughing. The nurses took Glinda aside and checked her knuckles. When Wiley threatened to have her arrested for breaking his nose, Captain Khalil grabbed him by the shirt and reminded him that none of this would have happened if he hadn't sent Elphaba to jail in the first place. The man scowled but said nothing. He left in a huff and Khalil was sure it was going to come back and bite he and Glinda but for the moment he didn't care.

Now in the stillness of the moonlit night, Fiyero looked down at Elphaba while she slept from his spot next to her in the bed. The Doctor had allowed him to stay with her as much as he could, sensing that his presence did more for the green skinned woman than anyone really realized.

"Oh Fae, this is my fault," he murmured. Her leg was in a cast all the way up to her knee and the bruises and cuts were slowly fading but he knew the emotional scars were buried deeper than she wanted to admit. If they had never come to the city then she would have died and he could not live with that but on the other hand perhaps it was selfish of him to make her go through everything all over again.

"I can hear you thinking from over here," her voice startled him.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said. She should have been sleeping, she needed her rest and she only seemed to get any sleep if he was close by.

"Hard to sleep when I can hear the gears in your head grinding. We should probably get some oil for you or something. Maybe Boq still has some lying around," the remark was off the cuff but Fiyero highly doubted the Munchkin would be in any mood or condition to do anything that involved Elphaba or himself.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. We'll worry about my grinding gears later," he gave her a slight smile.

"Do me one favor?" She asked before yawning.

"Anything Fae," Fiyero smiled slightly.

"Kiss me, on the lips, none of this hair or temple stuff," it was an odd request considering his Scarecrow state. His lips were scratchy and could cut her delicate skin. He didn't fight it however, knowing that he didn't want to cause trouble. Leaning over, he placed his lips on hers. In an instant, he felt dizzy; something that simply did not occur when one is a Scarecrow. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was that he suddenly felt warm.


	25. Chapter 25

"Miss Elphaba you're not supposed to be…" Doctor Haluk stopped when he realized that the reason his patient was out of bed was because her cast was missing.

"Out of bed Doctor?" She finished his admonishment from her spot, perched next to Fiyero. He had been moved to a bed of his own following the mysterious occurrences of a week ago.

"I was going to say that but it seems that you no longer require my services for your physical needs," he gave her a look.

"It seems the spell I cast last week was a little more powerful than I had anticipated. I didn't have enough physical strength to heal myself afterward," Elphaba admitted.

"Good heavens woman. What did I say? Until you were one hundred percent physically better and at least eighty percent mentally better, no magic," Haluk was still upset that she hadn't listened to him.

"I'm afraid that we don't have that option. War is brewing doctor and I needed to fulfill my promise before I was no longer able," the sentence struck the doctor as odd.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. The answer came in the form of a guard bursting through the infirmary doors.

"There are sick people in here man. What are you doing?" Haluk demanded.

"The Munchkins are at the gates! They mean war!" He announced.

"Take me to Lady Glinda," Elphaba ordered as she rose from her seat. The guard looked at her as if she had a third eye.

"Take me at once! I know what those Munchkins want," she demanded.

"Do as she says," Haluk told him. The guard saluted the Doctor and headed for the door. Elphaba was steps behind him when she whirled around to face Haluk.

"Take care of Fiyero. Whatever happens, tell him I love him and that we shall meet again at Kiamo Ko," she said. Haluk wanted to ask what she meant but he never got the chance as she was out the door, following the guard to find the current ruler of Oz.

"Oh Elphie, you shouldn't be…" Glinda didn't finish her sentence as she noticed her friend walking unhindered into the Throne Room. The blonde left her seat and wrapped the green-skinned woman in a hug. The city's defenses were laid out on a map on the table in front of her and Captain Khalil was pouring over them.

"No time for that. The Munchkins are at the city gates," her friend said.

"They demand your head and Liir's head or they will fight us to the very last. I'll not give them what they want," the blonde told her.

"And I'll not have innocents die in an effort to protect the witch they do not care for. Give them what they want," Elphaba said.

"No Elphie. I lost you once; I'll not lose you again," Glinda protested.

"They want me out of the way so that they can attempt to take control of the city. You cutting them off from the other countries of Oz have made them realize how dependent they are on their former allies. The only way to win this is, is for me to give them what they want. I'll lead them away from the city. Protect Liir. Hide him. Despite everything that has happened, I cannot ask him to share in my fate," Elphaba told her.

"What about Fiyero? You turned him back into a human so you can leave him alone?" It was the last play the Good Witch had.

"I did what I promised him I would do, all those years ago. Now he can find someone to spend his days with. We both knew that at some point my life would have to be sacrificed for the cause," at those words Khalil looked up from the map. The weight of the world did not begin to describe what exactly Elphaba had been shouldering through her life. He shook his head and spoke up,

"There may be another way."


	26. Chapter 26

Khalil climbed to the top of the city wall with Elphaba directly behind him. She still wasn't sure what cockamamie scheme the Captain had cooked up but she had agreed to follow his lead, at least until it didn't work. He had a smile on his face despite the situation and it made everyone around them uneasy.

"Munchkins!" Khalil addressed from the safety of the parapet, in an opening created by design for firing weapons.

"What of our demands?" Poq demanded to know. Elphaba stepped from behind the parapet into the opening which caused the Munchkins to shrink back in fear despite the urging of their military leaders to hold fast.

"Your demands will not be met. She has been found not guilty of the crimes against her. The Wizard was a liar and a dictator that was crazy for power. Shall you wish to get back into the good graces of Lady Glinda and her allies, you will do as you are told," Khalil said.

"I don't take orders from you! Make ready!" Poq ordered. The Munchkin men shouldered their rifles, some of the wavering, after all most of the Munchkins below were farmers and a good portion of them were there against their will.

"Aim!" Poq ordered. The Gale Force did not take kindly to the threat before them and before the Captain could say otherwise, the sound of thousands of rifles cocking and hitting the wall in front of them to get a bead on a target echoed throughout the heavy air.

"Put down your weapons and listen to me!" A shout from down the parapet wall line came. Elphaba swiveled her head so fast toward the familiar voice that the world spun for a few seconds.

"It can't be…" it was however and the crowd of Munchkins below immediately recognized one of their own.

"Boq!" Came a shout from below. Those atop the wall watched as the army of Munchkins got down on one knee and bowed to the former Tin Man.

"Good peaceful Munchkins throw down your arms. This ends here today," Boq announced. Elphaba could not believe what she saw. The last time she'd heard about his medical condition, the Munchkin was neither in his right mind and hardly sound body. Now he stood on both feet and was speaking eloquently. Something was definitely fishy.

"It ends when I say it ends nephew!" Poq grabbed the rifle of a nearby soldier, aimed it at Boq and fired.

"Boq!" Elphaba shouted as little lightning strikes left her fingers and caught the bullet only millimeters from his face. A gasp went up through the Munchkins below.

"Arrest him!" Noli shouted, pointed at Poq. The Munchkin however grabbed his sword and swung it at those that came forward.

"He's mine!" Elphaba snapped her fingers and her broom magically appeared. She hopped onto it and swooped down over the crowd. The Munchkins dropped their weapons but Poq continued to swing his weapon around. She used her magic to quickly disarm him of the large weapon then she grabbed him by the collar before hopping off the broom.

"You tried to hurt your own flesh and blood. You and my father have more in common than I realized," her tone venomous.

"Witch!" He shouted and suddenly she felt the steel of a blade slash across her face. She dropped the terrible little man before Major General Noli jumped on him. They grappled with the dagger until Noli cried out. The dagger was embedded in his chest and blood began to spurt from the wound. Elphaba quickly focused on the injured man and Poq tried to run. Then a shot came from the parapet wall above and his body jerked before hitting the ground. Khalil looked down at his handiwork, satisfied that the Munchkin was dead.

"Stay with me," Elphaba said, calling upon her magic to do all it could to help the Munchkin. Finally the knife was out and the bleeding stopped but Noli lay unconscious.

"He needs to be looked after but I think he should be fine," she said, hoping someone was listening to her.

"We are in your debt, Miss Elphaba," Boq smiled as he approached her, the gate to the Emerald City now open.

"Boq, how? What?"

"You? At a loss for words? I'm not sure this has ever happened before," he chuckled. The Munchkin seemed to be himself but Elphaba was still not sure how that could be or how or why the Munchkins would listen to him.

"I know there is a lot to explain but first I need to lie down," he admitted as he collapsed into her arms. She quickly looked him over but did not see any injuries.

"He needs to see Doctor Haluk!" Elphaba shouted as Khalil came rushing forward with two Gale Force soldiers who carried a stretcher.

"Get him to the infirmary," he ordered before turning to Elphaba.

"Well done Miss Elphaba," he gave a wink.

"I'm not sure how you did it but I intend to find out," she smirked at him as she healed the cut to her face.

"You think you're the only one who can use magic?" The Captain chuckled before turning to the mass of Munchkins.

"Good Munchkins you are now under the control of the Gale Force. Drop your weapons and surrender. In the morning, Lady Glinda will see to negotiating truce." A happy cry went up from the Munchkins who happily dropped their weapons. However, in the crowd were some not so happy Munchkins, who did as they were told, but were still looking to pick a fight. They would go along with the charade until they were told otherwise.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes have been made to Boq's backstory so I hope you like what I've done. :)

"Boq, how? Why? There are so many questions," Elphaba said after taking a seat next to his infirmary bed.

"First, let me say, if I had known, I would have…" she didn't let him finish.

"There was nothing you could have done. You did what no one else would do back then and that was to be my friend," Elphaba smiled at him.

"Still I had seen the bruises I should not have listened to you when you made up excuses like you fell or you weren't watching where you were going. I should have done something," the Munchkin said as she helped him sit up in bed.

"Done what Boq? Confronted my father, the most powerful man in Munchkinland? He would have had you tossed in prison or worse. I could not have lived with myself if something bad had happened to you. Much like that day when Nessa did the unthinkable and the only way to save you was to turn you into the Tin Man. I felt absolutely terrible at what had happened but I didn't know what else to do," the green-skinned woman shook her head.

"Another transgression you must forgive me for. I was so angry at you and at Nessa; it was hard to see that I was alive because I was completely made out of metal. The truth of the matter was I brought it all on myself. Instead of trying to be happy with your sister, I tried to reach a woman that was never in my grasp in the first place," Boq admitted.

"I never wanted you to be unhappy. I know Nessa loved you and that you did not return her feelings. I couldn't return and take care of my sister after my father died. I was a fugitive and it ruined your life," Elphaba frowned.

"I ruined my own life, especially after that incident after Glinda announced her engagement. I was out of my mind," his shoulders fell.

"We're a giant mess aren't we?" She smirked.

"Yes we are," he chuckled.

"Friends again?" She asked.

"You forgive me?" He gave her a look as if to wonder if she could stand the punishment that apparently came from their friendship.

"On one condition – how are you seemingly better and why did the Munchkins bow down to you?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"I can agree to that. First, let's start with how I got better," Boq nodded. He licked his lips and the nurse who was standing nearby came over.

"You must continue your fluids Boq," she grabbed the nearby pitcher and poured him a glass.

"Thank you Melinda. You're really too kind to me," he smiled slightly at the nurse before she smiled back and walked away. Elphaba had seen that look before however. It wasn't the standard Boq smile it was the "there's Glinda" smile.

"You hound dog!" She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What?" He gave her a look and then he saw her "don't lie to me" look.

"All right so it turns out that I have a thing for my nurse and she has a thing for me," he admitted.

"Good for you. Although how is she taking the consequences of your actions?" Elphaba could only think that the Captain intended to stick with his earlier promise of sending the Munchkin to Southstairs after he was well enough.

"We'll get there after I explain what happened to make me better than I was. One night I got a visit from Glinda – which was very surprising seeing as I almost killed you and her future husband. She was very upset about you and how things were going and I must admit that we got into an argument over why she was really visiting me – I figured it was because she was just there to pity me and it turns out that because of the Council she couldn't tell Khalil anything without the possibility of getting him in trouble. Needing to speak to someone who knew her and our little bunch from Shiz, she found the only person around - me. Anyway, after she let it slip what your father had done, I completely fell apart. She saw this and we talked. Glinda explained everything and I felt like an idiot. My anger towards her, towards the Captain, vanished when I realized how much he really cared for her and how much of an idiot I had been. After we hugged and made up. Unfortunately the hug led me to have a coughing fit which was partially brought on by the pneumonia I had caught from spending so much time in bed. Glinda used her magic to help me but as we know she's not as powerful as you. She couldn't make me a hundred percent better but she could help me along. She cleared up the pneumonia and helped my wounds but I still require lots of bed rest and fluids," Boq explained.

"Well we can fix that right now," Elphaba stretched her hands in front of her lacing her fingers and he could hear the knuckles pop.

"I couldn't ask you to…"

"Anything for a friend," she said before quickly calling up the spell she needed. In an instant, the Munchkin's color improved and a smile returned to his face.

"How do you feel now?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not in pain and I'm not exhausted. I feel great," he beamed.

"All right now explain to me why they bowed to you. They only do that if…"

"If you're in a certain standing," this time he didn't let her finish, "I am Boq, Son of Gloq, right hand Munchkin to the Governor."

"Yes but how does that mean you could now lead the Munchkins? How did your Uncle become Head Munchkin?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"My family was always second in command in Munchkinland. While your family ruled it, we were next in line to rule should your line end. That is why in the beginning of our friendship, the other kids left you alone if I was nearby. It was only after that incident in the school yard that they realized you were fair game," he said.

"The incident in the…" she paused as the memory of the event came back to her. She had fallen ill in class and the teacher had sent her to the nurse's office. Because of that, Nessa was brought out to the carriage by Boq, who was more than willing to help. Unfortunately, the Governor didn't view it as help; he viewed it as Elphaba being lazy. He marched into the school, removed her despite the nurse's urging that there was something wrong with Elphaba, who had begun to throw up, and then dragged her across the yard toward the awaiting carriage. Being sick however did not help the situation and Elphaba, despite trying the best she could, threw up on his shoes and cloak. That earned her a kick to the stomach, which only caused her to vomit more. Unbeknownst to the Governor, due to his uncontrollable hatred of his daughter, the children in the yard had witnessed this. It was only after the driver of the carriage shouted that that was enough did the Governor realize what had occurred. He sneered at the driver who had hopped down from his seat and helped Elphaba up. Boq had run in to assist the driver as well, seeing that he had stood up to the ranking official. The driver was fired later that day, though Boq's father hired him to help out away from the Governor. However from then on, even Boq's presence could not save her from the teasing, pranks, and torments of her fellow school mates.

"Anyway, so you see that when your father passed and then Nessa and then supposedly you, my father should have taken control of Munchkinland. However, things were obviously thrown into chaos and somehow my Uncle became Head Munchkin. I guess the term Governor was abolished or something," he shrugged.

"I see, so you are technically next in line," Elphaba nodded, her tone quiet as she remembered what happened that night when she got home. Boq now figured that something bad happened when she got home that night especially since she just shivered, as though the memory had come alive, but he dared not ask as it would only hurt her more.

"Yes I guess so," he sighed. Their conversation was stopped short however when three Munchkins burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Doctor Haluk demanded as he checked over Major General Noli.

"You'll do well to keep your mouth shut," the first Munchkin said as he pulled a dagger from his waistband.

"I order you to stand down," Noli said from his bed. Elphaba's spell had healed him but he needed rest.

"Do as he says," Boq ordered. He maneuvered in front of Elphaba and stood up.

"We don't take orders from either of you," the second one said.

"You will do as I say or I will use the full extent of my power to have you digging latrines for the rest of your lives," Boq threatened.

"You threatened us?" The third scoffed as he too pulled a dagger from his waistband.

"Oh it's a threat and I intend to follow through on it," Elphaba stood, her fingers crackled with magical energy. That's when the second one grabbed Melinda, who had frozen in her spot next to Fiyero.

"Back off or I cut her," he threatened.


	28. Chapter 28

Elphaba stood frozen in her spot, afraid that the deranged Munchkin would do as he said. It seemed that despite the death of Poq, there were still those bent on getting at her.

"Melinda, it's going to be all right," Boq spoke to her, hoping that his words comforted her despite the dagger at her throat.

"There is only one way out of this situation and it is to give us what we want!" The first Munchkin shouted.

"No one dies today. Least of all Elphaba," Boq said.

"Oh someone is going to die today," the voice came from behind the Munchkin holding Melinda. Before anyone realized what was going on, Fiyero stood up on his bed and wrapped his hands around the man's throat.

"Drop the dagger and let the lady go or I squeeze your throat until you can't breathe," he said.

"Try that and I kill her," he flexed the blade and drew blood as it pressed harder into her skin. Fiyero easily flexed his new muscles and squeezed. The air flow began to constrict to the Munchkin and he dropped the knife. Melinda wrenched herself away from her captor and quickly Fiyero released one hand from his throat, only to use it to bash the Munchkin in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious and Elphaba quickly used her magic to subdue the other two.

"Who sent you?" Boq asked. The two refused to answer.

"What is going on?" Khalil and a few Gale Force soldiers arrived in the infirmary not expecting to see what they were seeing.

"These men tried to come after me and they took Melinda hostage but we managed to foil their plans," Elphaba released the two men and the Gale Force soldiers grabbed them.

"Seems we won't be free of the trouble until everything is settled in Munchkinland. I was coming to get the Major General and Boq for dinner. Lady Glinda requested their presence but now I worry that the rest of the Munchkins aren't guarded heavily enough," the Captain shook his head.

"I'd frisk every last one of them, just to be on the safe side," Elphaba nodded.

"I'll pass word down to the Lieutenant. Is everyone all right?" He asked, looking around. Boq had Melinda's back up against him, with one hand holding one of the towels from the stand next to him to her wound, the other hand was intertwined with hers.

"Just a knick. Doctor Haluk might want to take a peek at it," the Munchkin said.

"Indeed I do," the doctor walked over to the two of them.

"All right, well it's the cells for these three. Major General Noli, you and I need to have a word," Khalil was very displeased. As the Munchkins were hauled off and Doctor Haluk took a look at the nurse, Elphaba rushed over to Fiyero.

"Oh Yero, you're awake," she pulled him into her arms.

"And I'm human again," he chuckled, actually feeling her body against his. It had been so long that he did not want to let go when she pushed back.

"Are you all right? Anything feel off?" She asked, taking a look at the hand that had punched the Munchkin.

"I feel wonderful," he said, taking his hand from her and pulling her into another embrace. His lips found hers and for just a few moments, everyone else faded away.

"Oh Yero," she realized just how much she'd missed his touch as they parted, short of breath.

"Fae, I need you to do me one thing," he swallowed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Marry me before anything else happens," Fiyero said.

"Yes, I will," she beamed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Lady Glinda we have some news. Some of it good, some of it bad but what can you do?" Captain Khalil smiled as he walked into the grand dining room. He was followed by Boq and the Major General, both of whom were still not strong enough to stand for very long.

"Tell me the good news first!" The blonde was excited.

"Prince Fiyero has proposed to Miss Elphaba. They wish to be married as soon as possible," Khalil couldn't help but smile.

"Fiyero is awake and the first thing he did was propose? Oh how romantic," Glinda sighed.

"Well not exactly. The first thing he did was save Nurse Melinda from three Munchkins attempting to hurt Miss Elphaba, and then he proposed," the Captain clarified.

"What?" Her gaze moved to Major General Noli who did not bother to hide his shame.

"That's the bad news. I've got three Munchkins in custody and I'm having the Gale Force search for any more weapons that our short statured neighbors might have," he explained.

"Oh that just frosts my cookies! I had intended this evening to be a nice relaxing meal before we started negotiating a new alliance tomorrow but it seems we just can't have nice things!" Glinda was really upset.

"Lady Glinda if I may?" Boq asked.

"Of course Boq. What are your thoughts?" She asked.

"In light of what has happened and in light of my new found status as Head Munchkin, we can negotiate all you want this evening. I would prefer that Major General Noli be present as he will be able to fill us in on just how things are going in Munchkinland. Now as for the three that were captured this evening, you may do with them as you see fit. They did not listen to either myself or the Major General and they could be dangerous to both our citizens and yours," Boq smiled slightly.

"I can agree to that. Come let us begin to enjoy dinner and discuss what is necessary for the next step in relations between Munchkinland and the Emerald City," Glinda smiled back and the four quickly situated themselves around the table.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Doctor Haluk was pouring over Fiyero in an attempt to figure out just how he was feeling. Elphaba looked on with a smirk.

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Melinda asked. The Doctor had given her the night off but had instructed her to stay close so that he may check the bandages he'd placed on the wound. Elphaba was feeling a little drained but that was because she had been performing spells and not eating. She promised however to take a look at the nurse's wound when she was a little sturdier on her feet.

"More than I ever thought possible for someone like me," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Fear does a lot of bad things to people," Melinda nodded.

"Yes but to be honest, had I gone the way the Wizard had said, there would have been reason to fear. Although once Glinda cured me and I began to speak about what I had been through I found the magic I now possess is ten times stronger than it ever was before. It seems making myself vulnerable actually made me more powerful, which I can only imagine will cause new fear from those around me," the green skinned woman admitted.

"People will always fear and it is not fair that you have to be on your best behavior at every waking moment lest someone take offense but you used your magic once to hide your skin color, I imagine you could do it again," Melinda said.

"No. No more hiding. No more running. I am me and underneath my green skin beats a heart that is the same as everyone else's. I have to be who I am, if not for anyone else, at least for myself," Elphaba sighed.

"Good for you," Melinda smiled slightly.

"I guess so. Only time will tell," Elphaba shrugged. Fiyero had managed to satisfy Doctor Haluk who came over to take a look at Melinda's neck. Fiyero however came to steal Elphaba away and head outside onto the nearby balcony.

"You know Glinda will want to make a big to do about our pending nuptials. The ring is regrettably still in the Animal Village," he heaved a sigh as she leaned her back into his front. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck. It had been so long since he'd touched her like that that her body started to get the old familiar sensations that his touch brought. She was surprised by this considering how mentally she wasn't ready yet. Her body certainly had other ideas as did Fiyero's.

"Sorry," he apologized, knowing she felt what his body was doing. He wasn't even sure if it would work after all this time. She turned around to face him and pulled him close.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You still find me attractive, it's flattering," she smiled.

"I could never find you anything but beautiful. I have missed being able to actually feel you. But no matter what, we cannot rush into anything. When you are ready, then we will move to the next step," he kissed her forehead.

"You have waited so long for this," Elphaba pointed out.

"And I can wait a little longer. It's not just about me. It's about you," he reminded her.

"I feel like this relationship has always been about me. When do you get your fair share?" She wanted to know.

"When you put that ring on and say "I do". That's when I get my fair share," he winked.


	30. Chapter 30

The morning brought new promise of better days to come as the sun smiled down on the city's shimmering green buildings and streets. Down where the Munchkins gathered, Boq prepared to stand in front of them and alert them to the terms that had been reached the night before. Melinda helped him straighten the suit that Glinda had the Royal tailor fix so that it actually fit him. Mr. Theodore Brown jumped into help as well and the two managed to get it together in time for the morning.

"Nervous?" Melinda asked as she pushed his wheelchair out to face the crowd that had gathered.

"Just a little. It's not every day you go from being you to being the leader of a country," he admitted. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then helped him stand.

"Friends, Munchkins, countrymen, lend me your ears," he paused as the crowd quieted down.

"We have been given a rather generous offer by Lady Glinda last night and I have accepted it. We are now free to leave the Emerald City and resume trade with her and her allies. However, this does not come without a price," Boq started. A murmur went through the crowd.

"For the foreseeable future, we will have a Gale Force barracks in our capital city. They will be in charge of keeping an eye on things as we progress back towards the country we used to be. Should anything go awry, they have orders to send word to Lady Glinda and pull the Emerald City's support. In other words, if things do not go as they should, we will be back in the position we are currently in. We need to work to regain the trust of not only Lady Glinda and the Emerald City but all of our allies. It will not be easy but I know that we can do what is necessary to elevate ourselves back to the trusted position we once held.

"Now, I'm sure by now that you've heard what happened to the three Munchkins who threatened violence and attempted to harm Miss Elphaba Thropp. They will remain here to serve out their sentences at the end of the trial which the Ozian Justice System is setting up as we speak. Let it be known that if there are more of you who worked with these three, you will be found and you will be punished according to Munchkin law. Furthermore, any of you who worked with Poq and willingly followed him will be tried as war criminals for crimes against the Munchkin state and crimes against the Emerald City," Boq then turned to Captain Khalil who nodded at the group of soldiers behind him. The soldiers fanned out and rounded up those that had been found to be carrying extra assorted weapons that they had not willingly given up when asked.

"Captain, I turn these men over to you. Do what you must," Boq said.

"All of those who did not meet the terms of the surrender are hereby under arrest and charged with conspiracy to commit treason," a cry went up from the Munchkins as Khalil finished his sentence. The troops handcuffed the men and led them toward the cells in which the three Munchkins were already waiting.

"Munchkins, those who break our laws and the laws of our allies must face their punishment. From this moment on, everyone is held accountable for their actions. I paid for mine and so will they. No man is above the law," Boq told them. The crowd looked at him confused. None of them knew what he was talking about but Khalil knew just what he meant. Elphaba had not pressed charges but the Captain had taken her words about the Munchkin's condition to heart. Instead of sending Boq to Southstairs, the Captain had had him chained to the bed he was recovering in and left alone all day except for when he was to be fed. No one was allowed to talk to him. This went on for three days and though it seemed harsh the Council, who had no knowledge of what had been happening to him, was forced to declare him incompetent for trial as the Munchkin babbled on about anything and everything. The charges were dropped and he was given medical treatment for his wounds, both mental and physical.

"Now Munchkins, let's go home," Boq said. The group dispersed to pick up their belongings and process the words spoken by their new leader.

"We have a carriage ready for you," Khalil told Boq as he shook his hand.

"Thank you," the Munchkin smiled.

"It's all packed and ready to go for the young lady as well," the Captain started. Melinda turned and gave him a look, confused by what he meant.

"Doctor Haluk has ordered that he be given constant updates about Boq's health and he has assigned you to the task Miss Melinda. Your belongings and medical supplies are packed and on the carriage. Have fun you two," Khalil smiled and then walked away. Melinda looked at Boq, who pulled her into a hug. The surprise was more than the two of them could ask for.

Back in the infirmary, Glinda flitted about, trying to get Elphaba ready for the small ceremony that was about to take place. The green-skinned woman had told her friend that the last thing the Emerald City needed was the announcement of her marriage and a big to-do. It would be better to just have something small with those that cared and then she and Fiyero would head back to the Animal Village to allow for the attention to be on Glinda, where it belonged.

"Are you sure about this? Why do you have to leave?" Glinda asked for the thousandth time.

"We need to let the Animals know what is going on. Besides I'm sure that Brrr should not return unaccompanied. You're back in charge now and he misses his family and friends," Elphaba heaved a sigh as she stood up, looking over the borrowed dress. She had refused to wear white as Glinda had suggested claiming that in good conscience that it would be tacky. Besides, white didn't always look nice with her skin tone. Glinda refused to allow her to wear black so they both agreed that a navy blue was more appropriate. The dress was given by one of the nurses who had worn it to one of Glinda's parties held in the Palace.

"Are we ready?" Theo asked as he moved over to the two women.

"I have no idea," Elphaba confessed, feeling uncomfortable in a dress that did not hide all of her scars. The off the shoulders design of the dress looked wonderful but she had never been comfortable in her own skin.

"Well you don't have to wear it for long and you look gorgeous. Olaf says that Prince Fiyero is ready and the Captain has returned from his duties," Theo explained. There was a knock on the door and Doctor Haluk opened it to find Liir and Selvi standing there.

"Come in, she's been expecting you," Haluk smiled slightly. Glinda ushered Theo out of the room and down to the dining room where the ceremony would be held.

"Thank you for coming," Elphaba smiled slightly.

"Thank you for inviting us," Selvi smiled back.

"I know that everything has not been easy and I know that dealing with my demons has not allowed us to become as close as a mother and son should be but I would like it if you two joined us in the Animal Village for a time. I think some time away from the big city and some nice peace and quiet would allow us to really get to know each other and try to create some sort of relationship despite our past histories," the green-skinned woman explained.

"That is very kind of you. What do you say Liir?" Selvi asked. The boy smiled and moved closer to his biological mother. He wished to hug her but he could not determine if she was ready for it. He got the surprise of his life when she pulled him in and gave him a hug, albeit a quick one.

"I may be the woman who gave birth to you but you are Selvi's son. I cannot in good conscience break the bond that you two have formed. I only wish to try and push my demons aside so that I can have something with you. Neither one of us can allow our father to live on. He is gone and in order to make him stay that way I need your help. Will you help me?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Yes, I will," the young man smiled. This time he pulled her in for a hug.

"You are such a brave boy. I need one more favor though," she admitted.

"What?" Liir asked.

"Escort me to the dining room. Fiyero is waiting," Elphaba smiled. Liir nodded and quickly offered his elbow. They walked down to the dining room with Selvi directly behind. Today would be the start of something new and though the future would still hold its trials and tribulations, things looked bright and full of promise. Together they would face the demons that had so long tortured Elphaba and together they would win.

**The End**


End file.
